


Dearest

by Belldandy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Complete, M/M, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belldandy/pseuds/Belldandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could Harry ever forgive Severus for a mistake uttered in a moment of panic? Snarry, 7th year, AU after Book 5, Non-explicit BoyXBoy, Non-explicit Violence.  M (to be safe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by this amazing artwork: Stability by ~tripperfunster  
> http://tripperfunster.deviantart.com/art/Stability-69838472

##### Chapter I: It Comes To This

Nearing his completion, Severus buried his fingers in the soft hair at the back of Harry’s head and pulled him closer so that the boy’s face was nestled in the nape of his neck. He buried his own face into Harry’s silky hair.  
Never in his life having felt so cherished and loved, the protective, possessive gesture sent Harry over the edge. A colourful breeze signalled the release of Harry’s magicks which swirled around them in ever increasing intensity. If not for the strength of Severus’ wards – along with the extra efforts of the castle – the entire building would have felt the shock waves of such power. Harry clung to Severus, trembling through his release, even as Severus’ own climax shuttered through him.  
The universe shattered into a kaleidoscope of vibrant colours, only to reform itself with the singular entity known as Harry/Severus at its centre. Completely overwhelmed at such perfection they continued to cling to each other, trembling and spent.  
When Severus again became aware, he felt dampness on his neck. He pulled away enough to see those extraordinary emerald eyes shimmering with emotion and a tear-stained face. Panic threatened for just a moment before he was able to clamp it down. He managed to keep his voice from quivering – much – as he addressed the young man cradled in his arms.  
“Are you … did I … Did I hurt you, Little One?” Certainly no one (In the history of the world?) had ever before heard the intelligent, ever articulate Severus Snape stutter over his words. Neither did either man seem to notice that the oft used insult had somehow become an endearment.  
Still too overcome to speak, Harry just managed to shake his head ‘no’. As his tears continued Severus gently stroked them away with his thumb. If his hands shook slightly, he would never admit it.  
“Then why …?” Harry tried to catch his breath enough to speak, but it hitched again as Severus kissed away more tears in a gesture of infinite tenderness. Harry’s own hands shook as He took Severus’ face gently between them and pulled him into the sweetest, most chaste of kisses. Those startling eyes met his again.  
“I love you, Severus Tobias Snape.” Then Harry’s eyes shuttered closed as he pulled Severus in for another kiss.  
Before their lips could meet however, Severus was gone! In the sudden shock, Harry was unable to prevent crying out as Severus pulled roughly from his body. He curled up, squeezed his eyes shut and tried to control his breathing. He did not even notice the tingle of the cleansing charm which Severus hastily cast upon them both.  
“Get out!” Harry’s eyes snapped open in further shock to see as Severus quickly tied a silken robe around himself.  
“W … what?”  
Severus paced frantically around the room. ‘Salazar Slytherin’ his thoughts were frantic, ‘this wasn’t supposed to happen!’ Harry was not supposed to fall in love (with him). Severus didn’t honestly expect to survive the tempest that was quickly making its way towards them. It was one of the reasons he had given into his own love for the boy on this night. Harry however, could not afford to be distracted by concerns for Severus’ wellbeing during the heat of the coming battle.  
“Has your hearing become as inadequate as your intelligence? I said get out - out of my bed, out of my chambers – get your scrawny arse out of my sight!”  
“But, I … Severus, we …”  
“You will not be so familiar with me. I am still your Professor!”  
The shock, and years of conditioning took over as Harry slowly began to pull himself from the bed.  
“Yes Sir.” He tried his best not to wince as he sat up – he would show no weakness to Snape now. “I’m sorry, Sir … It’s only … I thought …”  
“What could you possibly think in that feeble mind of yours? Have you deluded yourself into thinking us lovers? Did you think that I could care for you? You’re being ridiculous boy, you mean nothing to me!”  
Harry was too distraught to notice that Severus could not look at him. The Potions Master continued to pace as Harry searched for his glasses.  
“But … we …”  
“Don’t read anything more into this but what it was. We are two warriors participating in a centuries old tradition, indulging in a little sexual release before a great battle, nothing more!”  
“But you … we were …”  
“Articulate as always you insufferable brat.” Severus all but spat his contempt.  
Still not having found his glasses, Harry paused in his search, incensed by the continued insults. He straightened and tried to face Severus, drawing on all the Gryffindor courage he could muster. His voice wavered, and his eyes shimmered, but he refused to allow any more tears to fall; to show any further weakness.  
“You … you held me … like you … like you cherished me!”  
‘Fuck!’ Severus thought desperately. ‘How did I let this happen?’ This had to be stopped before it cost them the war. Severus ceased pacing and turned frozen eyes on the heart wrenching figure before him. Then he said it: the one thing that would guaranty Harry would hate him forever.  
“You foolish boy! I was thinking of Lily, a feat simplified in the extreme by the fact that you have her eyes!” Unable to bare the devastation in that face he loved so much, Severus turned and angrily grabbed the closest robe. He threw it at the trembling boy. “Now, get the fuck out!”  
Instantly Harry was gone. Neither noticed that he had just apparated past both Hogwarts and Severus’ wards. Severus staggered to his bed, clutched Harry’s pillow to his chest, and gave into tears as he never had before. He was likely going to his grave today having just alienated the one person he has loved more than any other in his life; the one beautiful soul that he had ever wanted to live for.  
~oo♥oo~

Harry stood outside Severus’ chambers and stared at his door. He clutched the robe to his chest and willed that door open: for this had to be a mistake. He noticed not his nudity, nor the cold, as he stood in the (thankfully) deserted dungeon corridor.  
From out of nowhere Dobby appeared and pried the robe from those ice cold fingers. With his own magic, he dressed Harry, yet neither noticed that the hem of the robe pooled at Harry’s feet and the neckline fell from one lean shoulder.  
“Harry Potter Sir needs to get out of this cold place!” Harry made no notice, nor offered any resistance, as Dobby led him toward the stairs. Harry managed only a few steps before it all came crashing down around him.  
This time when the universe shattered, it was to the sound of roaring in his ears, and to the pain of Harry’s knees hitting the floor. No, this time there would be no reformation!  
He neither noticed the tears that streamed down his face, nor his uncontrollable shivering, as he managed to crawl into a small alcove. Harry gave into his despair. Nor did he notice as Dobby disappeared, only to reappear a few minutes later with Draco Malfoy at his side.  
Draco took one look at Harry, recognised the robe, which gave him some idea of what must have happened between Harry and Severus.  
“Oh! Harry.” He kneeled down and looked into unseeing eyes. “It will be all right Baby, just come with me.” In one smooth motion Draco picked up the smaller figure and carried him to the Hospital Wing and to the tender mercies of Madam Pomfrey.  
~oo♥oo~

 

##### Chapter II: And So It Begins …

Some time later, after almost drowning himself in the hottest shower he could stand, Severus finally made it out of his chambers. He made his way toward the Great Hall, looking for news of the coming conflict. Just outside the doors however, he ran into his very irate Godson.  
“What have you heard Draco, what’s wrong?”  
“I’ve heard nothing of the Dark Lord’s advance, but in case you’re interested, Harry’s in the Hospital Wing.”  
“Excuse me! Whatever for?”  
“Oh! I think you know, Godfather.”  
With a bad feeling, Severus looked down his nose at the boy, only to realize that he was barely looking down at all. The young man almost matched his own height of 6’6” now. ‘When did he get so tall?’ Severus thought, but he wouldn’t let his pondering distract him.  
“What do you mean by that?”  
“Only that it was outside your chambers Uncle, where I found him huddled against the wall like a broken and discarded doll!” Without further word Draco turned and headed back to the Hospital Wing to let Poppy know that he had reported Harry’s condition to the Deputy Headmistress.  
Severus followed quietly. As they approached the doors to Poppy’s domain however, he was accosted and thrown into the wall. He looked into almost feral amber eyes, yet he did not struggle against the arm across his neck, which held him in place.  
“What the hell did you do to my Godson?”  
“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re rambling about Wolf.” Despite his inner turmoil, Severus’ voice remained steady and dripped with distain.  
“Don’t give me that dragon dung Snape – he reeks of you!”  
“I beg your pardon …” The angry werewolf could barely contain his rage at Severus’ dismissive attitude.  
“Did you rape my Cub?”  
Something flickered in Snape’s eyes, but it was gone before Remus could identify the emotion. If he didn’t know better, he might have thought it was regret.  
“Let me allay your fears. I did nothing to your ‘Precious Cub’ that he did not ask for, that he did not, in fact, beg for.” Lupin deflated slightly at that statement but still did not back down.  
“But he … Harry is … he’s a virgin.” At the Wolf’s broken whisper, Snape may have felt sorry for him, if not for the fact that at that very moment, his own arm began to burn.  
“Rest assured he will not die one this day. Now release me Wolf, at once!”  
Lupin’s devastation at Snape’s allusion to Harry’s impending death was obvious as Lupin’s hold on Snape went limp. The darker man could not be concerned with that now however, as matters had just become urgent.  
~oo♥oo~

The sight which greeted Snape as he entered the Hospital Wing would have tugged at the coldest of hearts. As it was though, he had to struggle to keep his mask of indifference in place.  
Draco was sat beside Harry, he clutched his friend’s hand in one of his own and stroked Harry’s hair with his other hand. He would not take his eyes from Harry’s face and ignored everything else around him. Snape would have, in that moment, given just about anything to be able to be in Draco’s place (where he belonged).  
Several red-heads also stood by, fretting as Poppy bustled about trying to get some kind of response from Harry.  
Harry himself was a gut-wrenching sight, curled up on his side as he was, in a tight ball. It was as though he were trying to make himself disappear. He almost succeeded for he looked so small and despondent, as he stared straight ahead, unmoving and (it seemed) unblinking.  
Severus stood for a moment to reign in his control as he listened to the argument that had started up around Harry’s bed.  
While everyone was thus distracted, Severus moved silently to Harry’s bedside table and, unnoticed by even Draco, he slipped Harry’s glasses and wand onto the smooth surface. Poppy, ever vigilant, did not miss the gesture however, nor did her keen eyes miss the slight shaking of the Potions Master’s hand.  
“Isn’t there something we can give him? A calming draft, anything?” Ron asked in desperation.  
“You can’t give a calming draft to someone who’s practically catatonic. Do you want to put him into a coma?” Poppy replied in a stressed voice.  
“We have to do something! It can’t be much longer before we get word on You-Know-Who’s advance on Hogwarts.”  
Before Poppy could respond to Lupin’s frantic plea, Snape interrupted.  
“We haven’t time for Potter’s histrionics right now. Get out of my way!”  
“Now, Severus …”  
“Move Wolf, before I hex you into the next full moon!”  
Without waiting for a reply, he pushed Lupin aside and stepped up to Harry’s bed. Draco moved into a protective stance and blocked Snape’s approach.  
“Uncle, wait …”  
“Step aside, Draco.” At Snape’s tone, no one dared challenge him. Draco was pulled away.  
Snape stood over the bed looking down on Harry for a moment while everyone else stood around in complete silence. They all dreaded the next words out of the acerbic man’s mouth. He began to speak in a stern and frigid voice as the others stood in shocked, pale faces and stared at the Potions Master, fearful of the effect his words would have on their friend.  
Ron took Hermione’s hand in his and squeezed tightly. George put his arm around his twin’s waist and pulled him closer. Luna just clung to Neville’s shaking form and Lupin was actually being held back by Draco, Bill and Charlie.  
“Who are you going to be today Potter? The Boy Who Lived, Gryffindor’s Golden Boy, The Saviour, The Chosen One, or are you going to lie there pathetically and wallow in your wretched self-pity?”  
Outrage and helplessness threatened to overtake those around Snape as his harsh words continued their assault.  
Amazingly, Harry blinked at Snape’s tone and answered in a small, barely audible voice.  
“No Sir.”  
“Then get up off your sorry arse and address me properly!”  
As Harry struggled to get his shaking legs underneath him, it was all Severus could do not to reach out and help the boy (as Lupin moved to do). Harry’s movements were slow and robotic, as though he were a marionette being controlled at the hands of a demanding, unfeeling Puppet Master. He straightened, but Harry did not meet his teacher’s eyes. Snape kept his voice and stance cold, neither did he acknowledge the fact that Harry wore, not his own robe, but the one Severus himself had worn earlier. It did, however, trigger a tightening in his chest and a piece of the Slytherin’s heart fell painfully away.  
“You have one purpose in this war Potter and that is to fulfill the words of your prophecy. You want to feel sorry for yourself, fine: you could curl up in a dark corner somewhere and die for all I care, so long as you do it after you’ve done your job!” Severus pretended to ignore the hitch he heard in Harry’s breath.  
“Yes Professor.”  
“You were brought into this world to deliver our nation from the fists of a madman.” Severus pulled up his sleeve to display the swollen Dark Mark and the angry red skin that surrounded it. “I have been summoned! The Dark Lord is upon us. Now is the time for you to rise to your challenge!”  
Harry’s shimmering eyes met Severus’s for a moment.  
“Don’t worry Professor, You will be freed today. I won’t let you down.”  
“Do not concern yourself with anyone’s welfare but your own out there today! The Aurors will deal with the Death Eaters. The Order of the Phoenix and the DA will have your back. You keep to your task and let everyone else take care of their own.”  
“But Sir …”  
“No! I will not hear of it Potter. Everyone else is expendable, for only you can vanquish the Dark Lord. It is your job to free us all, so that you can get on with your life and the Wizarding World can get back to some semblance of normality! Do we understand each other?”  
“Yes, I understand Professor.”  
“Do not sacrifice thousands of lives to save one!”  
“No sir.”  
“Good. Now give me your glasses.”  
From out of nowhere someone pressed Harry’s glasses into Snape’s hand. He tapped them with his wand to cast impervious and unbreakable charms on them, and then handed them to Harry. As Harry put his glasses on, Snape also cast a temporary sticking charm on them.  
“We can’t have the Saviour of the Wizarding World failing today because his glasses got damaged.” If that didn’t sound as sarcastic as he intended, no one admitted it.  
With the flick of his wand and another silent spell, Snape covertly shortened the hem at the front of the robe Harry wore. Anyone who knew the Potions Master, even a little could easily recognize that robe as his, but this too went unacknowledged.  
Silently and wandlessly Harry summoned his own wand, then without meeting Snape’s gaze again he headed out of the hospital wing; his back straight and his shoulders set.  
As everyone took their stance around their leader and left with him, Draco lagged behind for just a moment.  
“It won’t work Uncle.”  
“I’m sure I have no idea what you’re on about.”  
“Yes, I’m sure you don’t.” Draco turned without further word.  
Poppy however, could not remain silent.  
“He’s right you know.”  
“What do you think you know?”  
“Even if he could hate you, he would still risk his life to save yours, because that’s just who he is.” Then she too turned and stepped away to ready her domain for the coming onslaught.  
~oo♥oo~

As Harry made his way to the Great Hall, more and more people fell in with him. Six and Seventh years, many of whom were members of the DA, who were willing to fight alongside their classmate and friend. They reached the Great Hall and were met by Professors McGonagall and Flitwick.  
“As much as we stand behind you Mr Potter, we will not accompany you into battle this day.” McGonagall, her voice less stern than usual, eyed Harry critically. He showed no sign of his earlier upset. In fact, he radiated confidence in his abilities, if not his own self-worth. She hoped against hope that it was enough to carry him through this tempest.  
“Professor please, we’ve been through this. You two are the most capable to fortify the lower chambers should it be necessary. Protecting the children is everything. You will have fifth year members of the DA with you and I trust no one better with our youngsters.”  
McGonagall gave Harry a rare smile and then to the surprise of everyone – herself included – she embraced him and whispered into his ear.  
“Good luck Harry. Come back to us!”  
“Don’t worry Professor.” The Transfigurations Professor tried desperately to ignore the fact that the boy before her simply attempted to allay her fears and did not, in fact, promise his return.  
Professor Flitwick shook Harry’s hand, but did not trust himself to speak. He prayed to any gods who would listen that this would not be his last interaction with the brave young man before him. Harry seemed to understand the smaller man’s silence and nodded to him with respect.  
The two professors then turned and headed to the bowels of the castle, the lower grades all followed behind, subdued and quiet. Harry and the others put on brave faces for the younger students, but otherwise watched in silence until the last child was out of sight.  
~oo♥oo~

Those remaining took a moment to embrace their friends and loved ones for what could very well be the last time as Harry stood with Hermione and Ron at his side. As one, the remaining students turned to the outer doors, but Harry stopped them to look out over his classmates. Their faces were brave, their postures determined, yet they were still just youths.  
“We’ve been through the drills, and you know what to do. Keep your heads up, keep your partners at your backs and I want to see each and every one of you on the other side of this day!”  
With the cheers of his companions in his ears Harry turned to suddenly find Draco at his side as well.  
“You don’t think I’d leave your side now, after you stood with me against my father?”  
“No.” Harry simply gave him a soft smile.  
“Are you ready, Scarhead?”  
“Yes.” This time Harry gave Draco his bravest smile.  
Draco gently took both of Harry’s hands in his and leaned down to whisper in his ear.  
“Alright then Baby, let’s do this!” He gave Harry a quick, chaste kiss on the lips.  
Harry simply nodded. With one final sweep of his eyes over his classmates-turned-comrades, he turned, pushed open the doors and stepped out onto the battlefield.  
~oo♥oo~

 

##### Chapter III: … And So It Ends

The fighting that day was long and hard, and the stuff of legends. Many fell on both sides and many others distinguished themselves in their services and sacrifices.  
Yet, in the end, it all came down to one boy and one personification of evil. When most of the other battles had been fought and won or lost, two lone figures continued on, in a confrontation for the fate of them all.  
The duel between Harry James Potter and the Dark Lord Voldemort (aka Tom Marvelo Riddle) lasted long into the night. Both opponents were damaged, bloodied and near exhaustion when the final curses were uttered to end it all.  
Brilliant green light erupted over the battlefield. Witnesses stood and watched in horror as Harry uttered the spell that would destroy Voldemort’s body and soul forever, an instant before the final deadly curse came out of Voldemort’s wand and crashed into the boy’s chest.  
Thus a scrawny teenaged boy in bare feet and a borrowed robe met his destiny unfalteringly and vanquished the most evil Dark Lord the Wizarding World had ever known. The threat was gone and the world saved.  
~oo♥oo~

“Harry!” With strength he didn’t know his almost spent body still possessed, Severus Snape leapt to Harry’s side as the boy was thrown to the ground. The Puppet Master’s strings had snapped and the marionette could only collapse into Severus’ arms.  
An unearthly hush had fallen over the battlefield as Severus came to his feet, cradling his most precious burden to his chest. Despite his fatigue, he neither stumbled nor wavered.  
Surrounded by this unnatural silence, the Potions Master made his way to the Hospital Wing; to the only person he would ever trust with this dearest of treasures. Even the chaos of triage stilled as the boy was carried in and laid ever so gently onto the bed that had long since been dubbed as his own.  
Madam Pomfrey needed a moment to clear her vision over the broken boy before her, before her professionalism took over. Frantically she went to work. In addition to his other injuries, Harry’s scar was an angry red, swollen and bleeding.  
The Mediwitch examined the boy hero for some time, scanning, diagnosing and healing in near silence. Finally, she stepped back for a moment and met Severus’ gaze.  
“He has broken bones, internal injuries, lacerations and contusions too numerous to count and he’s magically drained. Merlin and the gods only know how, but Harry Potter will live!”  
Absolute bedlam broke out!  
In the ensuing disruption, Snape’s knees finally gave way. It was Charlie Weasley who caught him and carried him to the next bed. After running a few quick scans, Charlie looked up at the Matron and smiled.  
“He’s in surprisingly good shape. He’s pretty beat up of course, but nothing is urgent or life threatening. He’s just drained. A bit of healing, a couple days rest and he’ll be his snarky ol’ self once again!”  
Poppy closed her eyes and gave a silent prayer of thanks. Her two best boys were going to be fine. She had honestly feared she was going to lose one or both of them on this day. Drawing new strength from this, she went back to work on Harry.  
~oo♥oo~

 

##### Chapter IV: An Owl And Her Boy

It was over a week later when Severus awoke. By then the Hospital Wing was fairly quiet. The critically injured had been sent to St Mungo’s and anyone who was well enough was sent home to the loving cares of their families. The ward, in fact was empty except for Harry and Severus. Poppy wasn’t about to trust her two most precious charges to anyone’s hands but her own. If she needed any assistance, St Mungo’s Healers were only a fire call away.  
Severus opened his eyes to see his Godson’s ashen face. When black eyes met silver he smiled at the boy. In a rare show of emotion Draco kissed the thin hand that was clutched between his own.  
“Oh! Uncle, I’m so sorry I was cross with you before. I don’t know what I would have done if something had happened to you!” Left unsaid was the sentiment that what could have been their last words to each other were spoken in anger. Severus however, sensed the unvoiced sentiment, as those thoughts were at the forefront of his own mind as well.  
“It’s all right Draco; I’m going to be just fine. Truth be told, you had every right to be angry with me. There’s nothing wrong with giving in to your protective instincts where he is concerned. No, fret not for I deserved your wrath.”  
Neither spoke for a moment as they both looked to the smaller, unmoving figure in the next bed.  
“I know I’ve gotten taller than average, but he is just so small. It’s easy to forget that he’s not nearly as frail as he looks.”  
“Indeed. After all, he’s survived the killing curse again. I saw it with my own eyes this time.” He didn’t say how his own heart stopped at the sight.  
“Do you think it was just Voldemort, or is Harry actually immune to it?”  
“I truly hope never to find out.” Those serious mercury eyes met ebony depths again. A shiver ran through both of them.  
“What will you do Uncle?”  
“If he’ll ever forgive me, I shall marry him of course, with a proper bonding ceremony as well.” Severus’ tone was so superior that Draco couldn’t help it: a huge grin broke out over his face and he laughed.  
“Do you think with all this behind him, he’ll finally put on some weight?”  
“I shall see to it! I’ll customise a nutrient potion for his skinny arse.” Draco laughed again.  
“Oh! But Uncle, it is such a lovely little arse.” Severus just smirked and Draco continued to laugh softly.  
They spent the rest of the afternoon in quiet conversation. Thanks to Harry, both were now at liberty to think and do as they pleased. They were free!  
~oo♥oo~

The Wizarding World celebrated and mourned their dead and began to rebuild. Classes at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were cancelled for the official five day mourning period and the ten days of celebrations which followed that.  
All the while, their Saviour slept on, oblivious to the entire goings on around him, as his frayed body struggled to heal.  
The Deputy Headmistress set Dobby and Winky to work sorting through, and organising, the post and gifts that arrived for the Boy Who Lived, so that these things could wait to be dealt with until Harry was ready to do so.  
In the Hospital Wing however, such things as cards, gifts and visitors were limited to the Weasley Family and members of the Order Of The Phoenix and the DA, lest the place be overrun with such tributes.  
~oo♥oo~

Two weeks after the final battle – which was being called the Battle For Hogwarts – Poppy was sitting with Severus while he ate a light lunch. She was careful and attentive, but Severus could no longer keep his worries in check. His eyes were glued to the small, still form in the next bed.  
“How is he really, Poppy?”  
The Matron sighed and studied Harry for a few moments before replying.  
“Not as well as I’d hoped. He’s healing too slowly; his magicks have not recovered as they should. What little magical reserves he does have are healing his wounds, trying to keep him alive; leaving nothing for renewal.”  
Severus studied her closely; he noticed the pained look around her eyes and her weary posture.  
“How worried are you?”  
“Very. With the surge of power he experienced shortly before the battle, he’s now more powerful than even Albus. He should be recovering much, much faster. He should be showing signs of waking by now, at the very least.”  
She politely did not mention the cause of Harry’s latest powerful advance – they both knew what instigated it.  
“Why do you think he’s healing so slowly?”  
“I don’t think you want to hear my theory on that Severus.”  
“I most certainly do Woman, especially after your just having said that! You know how much I hate a conundrum.”  
“Very well …” She sighed and pursed her lips together. “It’s my opinion that he’s given up. It’s only his body’s involuntary instincts for self-preservation which are keeping him going. Truth be told, I don’t know how much longer even that will be enough.”  
For a split second Severus just stared at her in complete shock. Then the tempest broke! He flung his covers aside and all but leapt to Harry’s bed.  
“Severus! You must calm yourself!”  
“Just how the bloody hell do you expect me to do that when you’ve all but told me he’s willing himself to die?”  
“That doesn’t by any means point to you getting yourself worked up enough to follow him!”  
Severus ignored her as he sat beside Harry. He leaned forward and took Harry’s face gently between his hands. He tried to will all of his desperation into his voice.  
“Harry! Harry please, do not give up now Little One. Not now, when your life is your own; when you’re finally free to live your life as you wish. Not now, when you’ve overcome so much; you have so much to live for.”  
“Does he Severus?”  
“Yes! Of course he does.” His eyes never wavered from Harry’s face.  
“Then you’d best tell him exactly what it is that he has to live for.” He looked at her for a moment, just blinking. Then he looked down into the precious face between his hands.  
“Please Little One, oh, please don’t do this.” He leaned forward and kissed each of Harry’s eyelids. “Don’t give up on us now, don’t give up on me!” He let go of Harry’s face and took both of those smaller hands in his own, kissing them desperately. “Please Dearest! I’m begging you.”  
“You’d better tell him Severus. Your last words to him were more than harsh. No.” She held up her hand to stop his protest. “I, of all people understand why you felt that you had to speak to him like that, but for all he knows now; you hate him. You’d better tell him otherwise, he needs to hear it.”  
Severus leaned his forehead against Harry’s, oblivious to his own tears falling onto Harry’s cheeks. “I love you Harry, I love you so much!” He let out a chocked sob as he continued to whisper his love, over and over.  
Poppy placed a gentle hand on Severus’ shaking shoulder for a moment and then quietly left them alone.  
~oo♥oo~

When Draco arrived that evening, it was to find Severus still sitting on the side of Harry’s bed. He was hovering over the smaller body, with his face buried in Harry’s hair, whispering too quietly for Draco to make out the Potions Master’s words.  
“Uncle, has something happened?”  
When Severus raised his head Draco was so taken aback that his ‘Malfoy Mask’ slipped. He had never in his life seen his Godfather looking so lost and anxious.  
“Poppy thinks he’s given up. He’s not recovering as he should. She thinks he doesn’t believe he has anything to live for.”  
Draco looked briefly to Harry, then to his Godfather, then back to Harry again. “May I, Uncle?”  
Severus rose slowly to his feet and stood aside as Draco took his place on Harry’s bed. He placed a gentle, chaste kiss on Harry’s lips, and then began to speak softly, in a voice filled with love and concern.  
“Hey Baby, it’s Draco. Of course you know that, who else would dare to call you ‘Baby’? You know what? I know you’re tired and that’s okay. You sleep as much as you need, yeah? But listen to me Luv: Don’t you dare give up! We all need you and love you so very much. I know you may doubt it right now, but Uncle Severus loves you so much as well. I need you too Baby. I have to bury my parents tomorrow. I know they weren’t perfect, but they were mine and they loved me in their own way … and … now they’re gone.  
“The thing is, I’m in desperate need of those broad shoulders of yours, yeah? I need your vibrant eyes and that crooked grin too.  
“I can … we can wait for you Baby, as long as it takes, but I need to know that you will be coming back to us. So, you do just that okay? You hang in there, don’t give up. You’ve overcome so much in your life, so show us that unfailing Gryffindor optimism again Baby and come back to us. We need you in our lives and we’re waiting for you.”  
Draco closed his eyes, kissed Harry’s forehead and ran his hand through the soft hair. He slowly stood, still looking down on his best friend’s pale face.  
“Don’t you give up Baby. Don’t you dare give up!” Draco turned to Severus, who had collapsed onto his own bed and lay staring up at the ceiling. “Don’t worry Uncle, he’ll pull through this.”  
“What if he doesn’t?”  
“That is not an option!”  
~oo♥oo~

Some time later, Severus seemed to come out of his dazed state. He looked at Draco, eyes wide and curious.  
“Draco?”  
“Yes Uncle?”  
“Broad shoulders?”  
“It’s a bit of an inside joke, really.”  
“Indeed? I should think it would be, as his shoulders appear to me, to be anything but broad.”  
“We were simply kidding around one day. I had just gone through another growth spurt and he said I looked like a giant bean pole, so I said that at least I had shoulders. I was implying, of course, that he did not.” Draco smiled softly at Harry’s reaction. “Harry came back with … he said, and I quote: ‘Small they may be, but I guess they’re broad enough to carry the Wizarding World’.” Draco couldn’t help choking on those words. Both he and Severus remained silent for a moment to grasp the sheer magnitude of Harry’s place in the grand scheme of things, as though truly grasping it for the first time.  
“His broad shoulders sort of became a running gag between us after that, especially since I was filling out and he was not.” As Draco was silently cursing the Dursleys – again, Severus’ thoughts were taking a different direction.  
“Does that make me ‘the final straw’?” Severus’ voice was low as he looked down on the young man (and broad shoulders) in question.  
“We’re not going there right now Uncle, that’s an issue for another time.”  
~oo♥oo~

With Draco by his side, Severus spent the night sitting on Harry’s bed. He clenched Harry’s hands in his own and spoke gently to him throughout the darkest hours; putting all of his passions into imploring to his beloved – this astonishing young wizard – to come back to him.  
~oo♥oo~

Shortly after dawn Poppy entered the room to see two pale and anxious faces watching over her youngest patient.  
“Severus, have you been awake all night?” When Severus did not respond, she turned her questioning eyes on Draco. The younger wizard caved almost instantly under the weight of her scrutiny.  
“Yes.”  
“I will not have this Severus Snape! You are not recovered and if I have to, I shall spell you to your bed until you are!”  
The Potions Master still did not respond, or take his eyes from Harry’s face. He started to speak to Harry again, in the same gentle, velvety tone he’d been using all night, beseeching the boy to keep on fighting.  
“Madam, has there been any change at all?”  
In response to Draco’s query Poppy gently moved him aside and began to run scans over Harry’s still form. Severus seemed to ignore her, until she spoke again.  
“There has been some improvement Wizards, but I’m afraid it’s not very significant.” She tried, but failed, to keep her voice optimistic.  
Severus suddenly found it extremely hard to breathe. He thought he’d hidden it well, until Poppy tried (vainly) to pry him from Harry’s side.  
“Please Madam, allow me?” With his usual grace and gentleness, Draco pulled on Severus’ elbow. “Come Uncle, you need to lie down.”  
“No, Draco …”  
“Uncle you’re too weak to continue doing this. You’re tired and stressed. Please, lie down for a few minutes at least?”  
Eventually Draco was able to pull Severus away. Once he settled his Godfather into his own bed, Draco pulled a blanket over the older man. As he did so a beautiful, majestic Snowy Owl flew in and landed on the bed beside Harry. She nipped his ear affectionately, and then settled down on the headboard of Harry’s bed.  
“Hedwig.” Severus acknowledged her softly.  
“Hey Sweetie.” Draco added his greeting as he gazed at her.  
“She’s been here every day, off and on.” Poppy whispered, touched by the bird’s devotion to her wizard.  
Draco suddenly smiled. He summoned parchment and ink, then wrote a quick letter and attached it to Hedwig’s leg.  
“Could you please take this to the Weasleys? Your boy needs them right now.” Hedwig replied with a small hoot, nipped Harry’s ear again and then flew off. “She has excellent timing.”  
“Hedwig is very intelligent, even for a wizarding owl. She is very protective of Harry as though she sees him as her hatchling, and always seems to know his needs. She’s more like a familiar really.” Severus spoke once again in that soft, tired voice.  
“Well, she’s right again. I’ve sent a missive off to the Weasleys. I realize they’re grieving for Ginevra right now, but unless they come they could lose another child.”  
Severus’ only reply was a choked sob.  
“You know they’ll be here immediately upon receiving that message. They won’t let him down. Meanwhile, I need you to do something for me.”  
“What is it Draco?”  
“Will you promise to get some sleep? I have to go home and get cleaned up as I need to be ready for the internment this evening and I don’t want to have to worry about you too.”  
“I’ll promise but you must do something for me as well Draco.”  
“Ever the Slytherin.” Draco smiled. “I’ll do whatever I can.”  
“Come back for me before the service.”  
“But you’re not recovered yet.”  
“I’m recovered enough for this. I’m not going to allow you to bury your parents on your own. Despite everything Lucius was my friend: you’re proof of that. As you said, they were your parents and they loved you, as you did them. What kind of Godfather would I be if I weren’t by your side this evening?”  
“One who is still convalescing from a fatal battle?”  
“No Draco, I’ll not have it. If you won’t promise to come back for me, I’ll just accompany you now.”  
“Very well, I promise, but you must rest and Madam Pomfrey must agree.”  
As if on cue, Poppy appeared out of nowhere with Severus’ breakfast tray. She presented him with a look that said; ‘Eat or there will be hell to pay!’ She also handed him a sleeping draft.  
“Take this when you’re finished with breakfast. I was going to slip it into your meal, but the effort would be wasted on a Potions Master of your calibre. Just take it Severus, you need the sleep. You’re no good to him – or anyone – in this state.” She gave him her ‘no nonsense’ look again and walked away.  
“On that note Uncle, I’ll take my leave. I’ll come by for you after dinner, but if you don’t take that potion, the She-Dragon will never let you out of here – not even for a couple of hours.”  
Severus merely nodded and stared at his meal as Draco got to his feet. When he leaned over and kissed his Godfather on the head, it was a sign of Severus’ grief that he offered no resistance or objection to the sentimental gesture.  
~oo♥oo~

After Draco left, Severus picked at his food to bide his time. Sure enough, before he was finished eating, the Weasleys arrived en masse, along with Hermione Granger. Severus banished enough of the food to satisfy Poppy and set the tray aside.  
The Weasleys, for the most part, did little more than pass greetings with Severus. They all knew what he’d done for the War and the Order. He’d sacrificed so many years of his life and they all appreciated his efforts; they knew he was a Hero, but Harry was their main concern at the moment. Their youngest son and brother needed them, and despite their loss, they were going to be there for him.  
Molly went straight to Harry, sitting beside him and taking his hand. She began speaking softly to him as Hermione stepped up to the Potions Master.  
“How are you feeling Professor?”  
“I am recovering, thank you Miss Granger.”  
“Sir, about Harry …”  
Severus glared, preventing her from voicing whatever she’d planned to say.  
“Miss Granger, I cannot discuss this with you at this time. I have been up all night with him and I am fatigued. There are also confidences which are not mine to divulge. Now, if I don’t get some rest, Madam Pomfrey will not allow me to leave here this evening. I’m sure you will excuse me.”  
“Why would you go anywhere if you’re not yet recovered?”  
“My Godson has the difficult task of burying his parents tonight. It is my place to be at his side.”  
“Surely Draco would understand …”  
“I would not.” Severus interrupted sternly. “Supposing I have to spell myself to stand, I will pay my respects to my friends and honour their son.”  
“Yes, of course, Sir.” Recognizing a dismissal when she heard one, Hermione turned away. Severus took his Dreamless Sleep and fell quickly into blessed unconsciousness.  
~oo♥oo~

The day wore on as Severus slept and the Weasleys (plus Hermione) took it in turns at Harry’s bedside. They spoke to him in quiet reassurances, words of encouragement and love. Being a very loving family, and knowing some of the neglect of Harry’s childhood, they were very tactile with him. They held his hand, touched his face, kissed his head and ruffled his hair. They were each and every one, kind and caring, as was their nature, and determined that should Harry not hear their words, then he would feel their presence.  
The family never discouraged or gave up, as they had faith in this boy who was so dear to them. The Wizarding World could have their Hero, but ‘Just Harry’ was an honourary Weasley. He was theirs; they would love and support him always. This was the real magic of Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, and Ron Weasley: they would pull him through this, if by no other means than by the sheer magnitude of their love and conviction.  
~oo♥oo~

When Severus awoke, late in the afternoon, it was to the sight of George lying on his side and curled protectively around Harry. Fred, who was sat on Harry’s other side, reached over and rubbed slow circles on his twin’s back. Severus immediately clamped down on his jealousy as the twins murmured softly to Harry.  
Severus was shifting his weight around in order to get out of bed when Poppy appeared, once again seemingly out of nowhere.  
“Where do you think you’re going?”  
“I was merely … “  
“You were ‘merely’ nothing Severus Snape. You lay yourself right back down this minute!”  
“But, I …”  
“Now young man!” Severus tried to ignore the giggles that came from those blasted twins as he complied with the formidable woman’s demands.  
“Will you cease and desist in your fussing woman? I must make myself presentable for my Godson …”  
“You will eat first, and don’t you think for one minute that I was fooled by your little stunt with your breakfast. As if not eating it wasn’t bad enough, you’re not supposed to be using any magic. It’s called ‘magical exhaustion’ for a reason. When I’m satisfied with what you’ve eaten, then and only then, you may summon a house elf to get the clothing you’ll need. After that I will help you with your shower.”  
“You most certainly will do no such thing!”  
“That’s enough of your back chat! You’ve nothing I’ve not seen before. Honestly, between you and Mr Potter, I don’t know who has availed themselves of my services more over the years.” The Mediwitch snapped her fingers and a house elf appeared with a tray.  
“Now eat!” With that Madam Pomfrey sat down and watched every morsel of food that passed over Severus’ lips.  
Fred and George turned their attention back to Harry while Severus grumbled under his breath about overbearing Matrons and obnoxious Weasley twins.  
When Draco arrived, Severus had just finished eating to Poppy’s standards and was giving instructions regarding his robes to the house elf that had appeared to gather his tray. Draco gave an elegant nod of his head by way of greeting to Fred and George. He then turned to Severus.  
“Godfather, you’re looking greatly improved.” Much to Severus’ embarrassment, Draco leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek before sitting.  
“Yes.” Severus huffed. “And I was just about to shower, provided this She-Dragon masquerading as a Mediwitch will allow it!”  
“Severus, that’s enough!” The She-Dragon in question nipped back.  
“No woman, you are enough!”  
“Am I going to have to give you a Calming Draft? Because if I do, you can be sure you’ll not be going anywhere this evening.”  
Severus merely huffed again and looked away; he crossed his arms across his chest petulantly.  
Draco did his best not to chuckle, he truly did, but when he met two sets of blue eyes shimmering identically, he couldn’t help it; all three young men burst into laughter. It was not every day that anyone saw the ever intimidating Severus Snape cut down as though he were a three year old throwing a tantrum!  
“I’ll leave him to you then, shall I?” Poppy just snorted at Draco as she walked away.  
Severus sent his best glare at the idiot boys, but it was somehow diminished by the hospital pyjamas, as well as the boys’ laughter.  
“Come Uncle.” Draco spoke when he’d calmed down enough to breathe. “If I help you to the Lou, will you be all right on your own from there?”  
“Of course I will, you insolent brat! I’m not a three year old!”  
“No Sir, you’re just convalescing from a battle of mythic proportions, which almost completely drained your magical core.”  
Severus said nothing more, simply closed the bathroom door behind himself another glare – which only resulted in more peals of laughter.  
Once he heard the shower going, Draco spent the next half hour or so in quiet conversation with Fred and George. He also spoke with Ron and Hermione when they came to relieve the twins. “So you’re spelling off then?”  
“The whole family is here.” Ron replied to Draco’s enquiry. “We all came in for a while this morning, but then Mum thought it would be too overwhelming for Harry when he woke. You know how he gets.”  
“Sound reasoning, what of Lupin?”  
“The full moon is tonight. We thought it best to let him rest today. We’ll floo him if things get urgent.” Hermione tried to keep her voice optimistic.  
“Has there been any change in him at all?”  
“Poppy hasn’t said; or rather she won’t say.” Fred began, “but she’s been checking on him regularly and …”  
“Her mood hasn’t darkened any, so we can only assume that he’s holding his own.” George finished for his twin.  
Before anyone could comment further Severus emerged from the bathroom looking fresh and surprisingly well in his formal robes. Draco stood to greet him.  
“Uncle, you look very elegant.”  
“Thank you Draco.” Severus came to stand at Harry’s bedside and looked down at him. “Are you ready to leave?”  
Draco just nodded and also turned his attention to Harry. He leaned down to kiss his lips softly and whispered what had fast become his mantra.  
“Don’t you give up Baby, don’t you dare give up. I’ll be back as soon as this is over. Maybe by then you can arrange for me to see you open those beautiful eyes of yours, yeah?” With those words he stepped back.  
Severus sat on Harry’s bed, took his hand in his own and kissed it. He then leaned down and kissed Harry’s forehead.  
“Please Dearest,” he whispered lightly against Harry’s lips, “Be here when I return.” To everyone’s surprise, Severus was unconcerned with any witnesses to his emotional demonstration.  
He kissed Harry tenderly, and then rose to his feet. Without meeting anyone’s gaze, he left the Hospital Wing with his usual grace, if not his usual speed, as Draco followed quietly.  
“Wow!” Ron breathed and no one else could find their voices, though they all nodded in agreement with his sentiment.  
Silence reigned in the room.  
~oo♥oo~

 

##### Chapter V: Harry’s Cupboard (or A Safe Place)

Ron turned to Hermione with a self-conscious grin.  
“I wish I’d eaten before we came up. I’m a bit peckish now. Maybe we could get a house elf to bring us something?”  
“You most certainly will not Ronald Weasley! You stay with Harry and I’ll go get something.” He smiled gratefully at her.  
“Thanks Luv.” She leaned in for a kiss then quickly left the room. Ron turned back to Harry.  
“She’s one of a kind, that one. You were right back in forth year. I wish at times that it hadn’t taken the two of us so long to figure ourselves out.” He was quiet for a moment, trying to think, before continuing. “You know Mate, she misses you like crazy. We all do, even ‘the Ice Prince’ – and who would have ever thought that? We’re so worried and we’re all waiting for you to come back to us and … Mum needs you Harry – you don’t even know about Ginny yet. We really do need you back here Mate.”  
Ron paused again for another moment to let this sink in. He hoped with all his might that Harry could hear him; that he could hear and understand them all. Hell! He would do or say just about anything to have his ‘Best Mate’ back.  
“Here’s the other thing, Harry. I don’t know what’s going on with you and Snape, but he’s acting all weird and stuff. He seems to really be worried about you and …” Here Ron lowered his voice to a whisper. “… He called you ‘Dearest’ and ... he kissed you. I know you two have gotten on really well this year. It even seems as though you like and respect each other and all, but this is beyond the pale. In fact … if I didn’t know better, I’d even think … he’s … in love … with ... you.”  
These last few words slowly trailed off. They were no sooner out of his mouth when Ron was struck with this epiphany. His eyes grew comically wide with shock as he stared down at the still form of his best mate.  
“Oh! Sweet Merlin’s beard! It’s true, isn’t it? Now I’ve said it out loud, it all seems so real. It’s the only explanation really and … wow … just wow! I think … I … I really need to talk to ’Mione … right now … oh … I just … listen, you’ll be okay for a few minutes won’t you Mate? I promise I’ll be right back!”  
Ron gave Harry’s hand a squeeze then rushed from the room in a daze. The magnitude of it all had him practically staggering. His mind was so befuddled; all he could think of was his quest to find his own love.  
~oo♥oo~

As Fate would have predicted, with a roll of her eyes, Ron was gone much longer than he expected and so, over an hour later, Harry began to stir. He struggled his way back to consciousness, more than half hoping that somehow he was mistaken about what his nose was telling him. He had hoped to wake on the other side of the vale. He wanted so badly to see Sirius again and his parents. He had done his duty; made the world safe, now couldn’t he have some peace for himself? Didn’t he deserve that much?  
Harry’s heart sank when he opened his eyes to the blurry sight which was as familiar to him as the scents surrounding him. He was in the Hospital Wing, at Hogwarts!  
While he had been unconscious and struggling, Harry was certain he’d heard words of compassion, and felt the warmth of love, encouraging him. But that couldn’t have been real though? Surely, if that had been anything other than a creation of his bewildered mind, he would not have awakened here, alone, would he?  
With his heart and spirit sinking even further, Harry called on the only one he was certain would be pleased to see him.  
“Dobby, are you there?” Though Harry’s voice was barely a whisper, Dobby appeared instantly. His eyes were wide and watery at seeing his adored wizard.  
“Oh! You is awake! Dobby is so pleased, so very happy to see you! Mister Harry Potter is such a brilliant wizard, all house elves is overjoyed that you is finally awake again!”  
“Please Dobby, where are my robes?” Harry tried to smile at the little elf, but it came out more like a grimace. He was in a great deal of pain and his throat was parched and sore.  
“Your robes is with all your things, in Gryffindor Tower, Sir!” As Dobby replied, he helped Harry to sit up enough to take a drink of water.  
“No, the ones I was wearing when I was fighting Voldemort.”  
“Dobby is taking care of that robe himself, Sir. They is wanting to take it for the trophy room, but Dobby says ‘No’. Dobby has cleaned and repaired it and returned it to Master Potions Professor’s wardrobe.” He smiled brightly, proud to have done a great service for his Harry Potter.  
“No, Dobby I want it back.”  
“But, Harry Potter, Sir …”  
“Please Dobby?” At the quiet plea, Dobby popped away and returned a moment later bearing the robe in question. Harry took the robe from Dobby and sighed in relief.  
“Thank you Dobby.” Clean though it may be, the robe still had that exotic scent of spices and potions ingredients, perhaps from hanging in Severus’ wardrobe with his teaching robes. Although it had also been repaired, the hem had not been let out again. He wasn’t even sure why he wanted it, but Harry was grateful that it still bore traces of the Potions Master. He clung to it for a while, before he began to struggle out of bed.  
“No! Mister Harry mustn’t be getting up. You is still not well.” Even as he spoke, the elf helped his young wizard get to his feet and change into ‘his’ robe.  
“It’s okay Dobby, I just need some air. My legs ache to be moving.” With-out further word, Harry began to wander.  
~oo♥oo~

The Chosen One was mostly still delirious and wandered aimlessly, as well as slowly due to his wasted body. It did not take long for true despair to take hold of Harry’s spirit. He was alone and unloved. He had committed a murder, and even if the world celebrated his actions, he could not. Voldemort may have been a monster, but in his frazzled mind Harry felt himself to be little better. He could not help but see it as premeditated murder. He’d been trained; groomed into a soldier (a weapon really) with one purpose: To kill the Dark Lord. It wasn’t justifiable or self-defence, it was simply murder. The events of the past few days – that he could remember – weighed too heavily for Harry to see his way clear.  
Pain began to eat away at him as Harry considered his isolation. He had thought he was loved – cherished even. He had dared to hope, only to find that he had been fooling himself. When he realized his folly, something inside him broke. Despite every-thing he had experienced since entering the Wizarding World, it all came back to his Aunt and Uncle’s teachings. It had all been an illusion. He was still an ugly, worthless, little freak that no one could possibly care about. If that wasn’t bad enough, he was a killer now as well. Love and tenderness were for others; he was simply unworthy of any such things.  
Now that his mission had been accomplished he had nothing left. He was fine with it all the same, as he truly wanted nothing more than to go on to ‘the next great adventure’, preferably with his Godfather.  
Harry had lost track of when and where he’d been drifting. All he knew was that he needed someplace quiet and safe to rest. The Castle answered his plea, when he unknowingly passed the portrait of ‘Dancing Trolls in Tutus’ for the third time. Harry’s weakened and exhausted legs gave out from under him and when he tried to get himself up off the floor he saw it: His Cupboard!  
~oo♥oo~

Draco and Severus arrived back at the Hospital Wing, both physically and emotionally drained. Although he had no desire for Poppy’s fussing, Severus looked for nothing more than to sink down into his (Hospital) bed and stare at Harry until sleep claimed him. Draco was at his Godfather’s side to guide his faltering steps and make sure he had not overdone it that evening.  
So, both were more than surprised when they found a quiet, Weasley-free infirmary. The reason for such a state became obvious almost immediately: Harry’s bed was empty!  
For a moment, their hearts leapt at the thought of Harry finally being conscious and neither could wait to see and talk to him again. Reality however, quickly reared its ugly head. Even if he were awake, there was no way Harry would be up and about. He certainly was not well enough for that; Poppy was not likely to even let him go to the bathroom by himself yet.  
“Poppy!” Severus tried to keep the anxiety from his voice as the Matron appeared. He quickly took in her hassled posture, confirming something was very wrong. “Where’s Harry?”  
“Oh! Severus, thank goodness you’re back. Harry has disappeared and we’ve been unable to locate him yet!”  
“What are you talking about woman? How the bloody hell could he just vanish? He was fucking comatose!”  
“Please Madam Pomfrey.” Draco stepped in before Severus could really lose his temper. “How could this have happened? We understood that Harry would not be left alone while we were gone.”  
“Miss Granger and Ronald Weasley were here with him while I was in the Great Hall, with the rest of the family, for a late dinner.” Poppy pursed her lips (never a good sign) as though trying to control her own displeasure, and let out an agitated sigh. “Mr Weasley, apparently, had gotten hungry (she ignored the snort from Draco) and because Miss Granger refused to call upon a house elf, she went to get something for him. Some time after she had gone Mr Weasley – for reasons he refused to clarify – decided that he had to see her immediately. He says he didn’t intend to be gone long, yet Mr Potter must have awoken during that time. Harry was gone when they returned.”  
“So,” Draco spoke through gritted teeth. “Just so we’re all clear on this: While they were off snogging somewhere, Harry finally came to, only to find himself all alone?”  
“I assure you Mr Malfoy that certainly was nobody’s intention.”  
“Yet it has happened! We have spent the last two days trying to convince Harry that he has every reason to live, that he has people here who care for him, love him and need him. Can you imagine what it must have been like for him, what he must have thought, when he awoke and found himself alone? We’ll be bloody lucky if he hasn’t thrown himself off the Astronomy Tower!”  
At Severus’ choked sob, Draco spun around. He reigned in his anger as he took in the devastation on his Godfather’s face. He took Severus’ elbow and gently led him to sit on his bed.  
“I’m sorry Uncle. Now is not the time for this, I know. We have to think clearly enough to find him.”  
“The Weasleys have been looking for him for hours.” Poppy spoke up, her face pale. “They have had no luck so far.”  
“Okay, just give me a minute to clear my head. I’ll think of something.” Draco sat beside his Godfather and tried to clear his mind – not an easy task after just having buried his own parents. After a moment he looked up; his eyes clear.  
“Yes! Dobby!” Instantly the odd little elf appeared.  
“Yes Master Draco, how is Dobby helping you sir?”  
“Dobby, do you know what’s happened to Harry? Where is he?”  
“Dobby knows not Sir. Mister Harry Potter is waking up making all house elves very happy and asking Dobby for robes. Mister Harry Potter then goes for a walk even though Dobby tells him he is too sick.”  
“Did he leave the castle?” Dobby disappeared for a moment, and then he was back, shaking his head miserably. “No Master Draco. Mister Harry Potter is still at Hogwarts, but we knows not where.” At this the little elf began to wring his hands together and his huge eyes began to water. Draco saw his distress and he knelt down, as he’d seen Harry do on numerous occasions, to deal with Dobby before he got too out of hand.  
“It’s okay Dobby. You’re doing a great job, but I still need your help. Harry needs your help. You have to stay calm for him?”  
“Yes Master Draco.”  
“Good. Now what can you tell me about Harry’s ‘spare bit of parchment’?”  
“Oh! Master Draco!” Dobby’s eyes lit up with excitement. “It is in Mister Harry Potter’s trunk, in his tower.”  
“Fantastic Dobby, can you retrieve it for me?”  
“But Sir …”  
“Please Dobby, you know it’s important. We must find Harry as quickly as possible. Even though he’s awake, he is far from better and this is our best hope.”  
“Yes Sir. Dobby wants to help good Mister Harry Potter!” Again the house elf disappeared from view to reappear a moment later. He was clutching the worn piece of parchment. Draco gently pried it from his shaking hand.  
“Thank you Dobby. You have done a splendid service to your wizard.”  
Dobby’s only response was to smile brightly; his little face was full of pleasure at the praise, and the chance to do a service worthy of his beloved Mister Harry Potter. He popped away without further word, as Draco grabbed a tray and smoothed out the parchment onto the trays surface. Severus came out of his distracted state enough to recognise that particular ‘spare bit of parchment’.  
“Really Draco, is this an appropriate time to be messing about with a bit of parchment that insults people?” Draco smirked impishly and pulled out his wand.  
“Oh! Uncle, our little Harry clearly has not shared all of his secrets with you. Just watch, you’ll love this.” He pressed his wand tip to the parchment. “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!”  
Severus watched as spidery lines made their way across the parchment, starting outward from the tip of Draco’s wand. Curly green words began to form across the top of the parchment.  
Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs  
Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief Makers  
Are proud to present …  
“Yes, yes,” Severus began impatiently, “I was already aware that those fools had managed a way to insult me from beyond the grave!”  
“No Uncle, watch closely.” Severus’ eyes widened as those spidery lines continued to spread all over the surface of the parchment.  
THE MARAUDERS’ MAP  
In moments the map had completed itself. Every detail of Hogwarts Castle and grounds appeared. It was complete with tiny labelled dots showing the where-abouts of the castles current residents. Despite the gravity of the situation, Severus could not help but be impressed: Gits they may have been, but they were clever.  
“It shouldn’t be too hard to find Harry now,” Draco spoke with a bit of a smile. “with so few people in the school at the moment.”  
As one, they bent their heads to study the map. Almost everyone present in the castle appeared to be wandering around, obviously searching for Harry as well. No sooner had they realized that there was no dot labelled ‘Harry Potter’, Severus and Draco noticed that most of the Weasleys were congregated together.  
“What’s going on there?” At Severus’ inquiry, Draco studied the map for another moment.  
“That’s the corridor outside the ‘Room of Requirements’.”  
“I don’t see Harry there.”  
“No, you wouldn’t if he is actually in the room. No one shows up when they’re in there. It’s part of the magic of the room. As long as the door’s closed, no one can see it, not even the map or the house elves can find it.”  
“They must be there for a reason as the whole family appears to be present.” Severus’ sighed in frustration, “There has to be an indication that Harry’s inside.”  
“But the room is concealed if it’s occupied.”  
“ ‘If the door’s closed’, you said. Perhaps he’s left the door open.”  
“There’s only one way to find out.” Draco pointed his wand at the map again. “Mischief Managed.” The map cleared while Draco looked up at his Godfather’s pale and drawn, but determined, expression. “Are you up for a trek across the castle Uncle?”  
“Bloody right I am!” Without waiting for further word from his Godson, Severus swept from the room. Amazingly, he somehow managed his usual billowing grace as Draco fell into step at his elbow, just in case.  
~oo♥oo~

Upon approaching the Weasley Clan, they all seemed to be at a loss.  
“What in the name of Merlin is going on here?” Severus spoke harshly, then before anyone could reply, he turned to pin Ron and Hermione with his deadliest glare. “You two will answer to me later!” They both paled but remained silent.  
“Now, now Severus,” Arthur Weasley came to his son’s defence. “Don’t be too hard on them; after all, it was Ronald and Hermione who thought to look here.”  
“Just explain this gathering to us, please?” Draco stepped in again, before Severus’ temper got any worse.  
“It appears Harry is in that room …” Charlie had been the first to relocate his wits under Snape’s scrutiny. “But, we haven’t been able to get inside.”  
“I … I … I’m not sure how,” Ron began anxiously, “but when I paced by asking for Harry, that door showed up. It’s closed, though, so I’m not sure …” He trailed off as Severus and Draco turned to the wall indicated. The look on Severus’ face (as he recognised the door from countless visions of it during Harry’s lessons), was enough to scare even those who had never been one of his students.  
“Do you not recognize that door, woman?” Severus’ angry eyes met Hermione’s.  
“No. Why, should I?”  
“What are you on about Severus?” Arthur asked.  
“That’s the cupboard from the Dursley’s house, where they locked up Harry’s school things …” Fred began.  
“We had to pick the lock when we went there, to get Harry, before his second year.” George continued.  
“You mean, you don’t know?” Draco was the first to find his voice as he and Severus looked at the rest of the clan, all of whom wore puzzled expressions.  
“He mustn’t have been hiding this from just me.” Severus replied for them.  
“Wait! What was he hiding from us?”  
“Come on Bill! Why would the Room of Requirements provide a door of that shape – that door with the lock on the outside – if it was simply a cupboard?” Draco demanded; his own temper was beginning to fray. “That’s where they locked him in every night!”  
“It was his bedroom for ten years. They locked him in whenever they felt like it: When he was being punished, or whenever they simply wanted to pretend he didn’t exist, which was all too often.”  
“Severus, surely that can’t be right?” Molly’s look of horror demonstrated her earnest wish for this to be a mistake. Deep down however, she couldn’t deny that it was real.  
“Don’t be ridiculous! I saw it when we resumed our occlumency training last year. That’s how I finally recognized he was capable of learning the skill.”  
“What do you mean by that Professor?”  
“It was when I broke through to his memories of severe abuse that I realized Harry had actually been hiding these things from me all along. It was rudimentary, yet an effective form of occlumency.”  
“It’s also why Uncle fought so hard – and went to such extremes – to have Harry stay here at school last summer. Under the guise of training he was able to keep Harry away from those people. It’s also why …” Draco made to continue, but Severus interrupted impatiently.  
“Now is not the time for any of this! We must get him out of there!”  
“We’ve tried everything we can think of. None of us can gain access to the room, or even get closer to the door.”  
“We must be missing something. How is it that we can even see the door?” Draco couldn’t hide his confusion; he knew how this wasn’t how the room worked.  
“I guess we hadn’t considered that.” Before Percy could elaborate, they were startled by the Headmaster’s arrival.  
“Alas, I have. I’ve managed to communicate with the castle. Hogwarts wanted us to find that door. She is also concerned about Harry’s well-being.”  
“Yet, she won’t let us in?” Percy asked, confused even further.  
“She cannot override Harry’s wards. He’s very powerful, as you all know. We must wait until he has exhausted his magic enough to weaken the wards.”  
“But, he’s so sick and weak already!” Hermione was barely able to contain her tears.  
“Is there nothing we can do?” Bill asked anxiously. “I’m a curse-breaker for crying out loud!”  
“She suggests that perhaps Severus may have some access.”  
“But Headmaster …” Ron paused; they all fell silent when Severus simply walked up to the door and turned the handle. The door opened immediately. In the hushed stillness they were able to see inside the small space, which clearly showed that it was the underside of a staircase.  
There, on a thin mattress on the floor, Harry lay curled up into a tiny ball. He was as far under the ‘steps’ as he could manage. The sight seemed to spur Molly’s maternal instincts: She rushed forward, only to hit a barrier that lit up as she touched it. Then, without harming her, it slipped back into invisibility when she backed away.  
With a quick look from his Godfather, Draco helped him to slowly lower himself to the floor. Severus then crawled in, to the shaking boy’s side. He did his best to keep his voice soft and reassuring, as Dumbledore cast a quick eavesdropping charm.  
“What are you doing Harry?”  
Without opening his eyes, Harry replied in a surprisingly clear voice.  
“I’m just taking your advice Professor.” His spoke barely above a whisper.  
“What advice is that?”  
“I tried to find a dark corner Sir, but I couldn’t. I don’t know how, but I somehow found my cupboard instead.”  
The stillness was broken by Severus’ sharp intake of breath. Frantic looks were exchanged in the hallway. They had all heard Snape chastise Harry before the final battle. Each and every one of them knew what the reference to a ‘dark corner’ meant.  
“Your cupboard?” Severus had to struggle to keep his voice steady.  
“I think I prefer it really.” Harry spoke again in a voice devoid of life. “It’s where I started out, after all, I guess it’s as good a place as any to end up.”  
“Harry, please … I didn’t mean …”  
“No, but you did Professor, that’s the thing. It’s all I deserve really. Aunt Petunia was right about me; I’ve always known it. But it’s okay, because Voldemort is gone, you’re free and everyone is safe now. I’m going to see Sirius.”  
“Sirius?”  
“He loves me, you know. He has to, because he’s my Godfather.”  
“Harry, I …”  
“Don’t you dare say you care, because I know it’s not true. It’s my own fault, I guess, but you were so tender and loving that I forgot, that’s all.”  
“What is it that you forgot Harry?”  
“That I don’t deserve it; that there’s nothing about me to love. Such a gentle hand is wasted on me.”  
“That’s not true …”  
“It is and you know it too. You weren’t making love to me, you said it yourself. ‘Just two warriors engaged in a centuries old tradition, indulging in a little sexual release before a great battle’. I thought because you were so … no … it doesn’t matter what I thought. You saw my mother’s eyes. You did what anyone would have done. You took what you expected to be your last chance to be with Lily Evans.”  
“No, no … Harry …” Harry interrupted again, his voice still lifeless.  
“It’s okay Sir, I understand. But, you must be quiet now. I can’t hear the Grim with all this prattling.”  
“The Grim is not coming for you.”  
“He is, don’t you get it? It’s Padfoot. He’ll come.”  
“You can’t go with him Harry. You have to stay here.”  
“Why Professor? So I can continue in this pathetic existence: A worthless freak? No thank you.” Harry turned his head slowly; just enough for Severus to finally see into green eyes that were as lifeless as the voice which accompanied them. “Even worthless freaks get lonely and want to be loved. My parents and Sirius …”  
“There are plenty here who love you. They’re outside that door, praying for you to return to them!”  
“Outside that door?” That was the first time since he’d entered the cramped little space that Severus could detect anything but hopelessness in Harry’s manner.  
“Yes! Harry, right now, I …”  
Though Harry had never raised his voice above a whisper during their entire conversation, he still sounded so defeated, as though Death had already come for him. Those dull green eyes met black again.  
“No. I can’t see you anymore, I need to be alone. Sirius is waiting, you see, just for me. He may not come if you’re here.”  
“I can’t leave you here …”  
“Get out.”  
With a choked sob and a bang, the cupboard door was shut, with Severus on the other side. Unknowingly imitating Harry’s stance of only days ago, Severus sat there, staring with his knees pulled to his chest, waiting for the door to open once more.  
Absolute stillness filled the corridor. All any of them could do was wait helplessly, as they felt the wards gradually weaken. It was as though they could feel Harry’s life and magic slowly ebbing from him, until the wards finally broke.  
Draco was the first one inside the small space. With George’s help he was able to get Harry out into the hallway. Draco could barely feel a faint heartbeat through the thin back as he hoisted Harry more comfortably into his arms. He turned toward the Hospital Wing when Severus reached out, needing to know if Harry was still alive. Angry mercury eyes stopped him.  
“Don’t you touch him!” Clutching Harry close to his chest, Draco turned away.  
Severus stared ahead, unseeingly as a much shaken Molly and Arthur took a look into the tiny space their dear child had been consigned to. Sobbing and holding her husband for support, Molly was led away.  
“Come along my boy. I’m quite sure it’ll all work out in the end.” Dumbledore’s gentle hand took Severus’ elbow as they also turned toward Madam Pomfrey’s domain.  
~oo♥oo~

 

##### Chapter VI: How Will You Fix This?

Draco’s long strides carried him into the Hospital Wing, as he held his treasured burden close to his frantically beating heart. With the utmost care, he lowered Harry onto his bed. Harry’s famous (or is it infamous?) scar was still an angry red after the Battle For Hogwarts and Voldemort’s demise, yet Draco still placed a tender kiss to it.  
“Don’t give up Baby, don’t you dare give up!” Draco whispered his mantra into Harry’s ear, then stepped back to let Madam Pomfrey get to her work. Much as he wanted to stay close, the Mediwitch had enough to be getting on with, without Draco in her way.  
~oo♥oo~

Time passed slowly for the unlikely family, who stood united in their love for this incredible young man. They waited in silence, their hearts anxious. They were unwilling to cause the slightest distraction and most didn’t trust their own voices anyway. Instead they spoke their grief with their eyes, gentle touches and desperate embraces.  
Finally Poppy lowered her wand and wiped her brow as she sank wearily into the nearest chair. She studied the anxious faces in front of her before resting her gaze on the dark figure that stood apart from the others.  
“This is not at all promising. I’m sorry, but there’s nothing more I can do.”  
“He’s Alive!” Severus gasped.  
It was as much a question as a statement. Molly began to cry as she clung to her husband. Everyone else seemed to hold their breath.  
“Yes, but only just. His magicks have weakened enough now that I have been able to cast a few spells of my own.” Poppy elaborated. “They will keep his heart beating and his brain and lungs functioning, but they are not a permanent solution. The rest is up to him, if he has no will to live, he will not.”  
Draco was the first to Harry’s side as the others tried anxiously to catch their breath. He grasped Harry’s hand tightly.  
“I mean it Baby, don’t you dare give up!” He repeated his plea again, with as much conviction as he could muster. “I know it means nothing to you that our entire world is waiting on baited breath to fall at your feet, but consider this: You have an entire room full of people here – mostly these Gingers you love so much – who couldn’t care less about the bloody Boy-Who-Lived. It’s you, Just Harry, that we love and we want you back.” He kissed Harry’s hand then rose to kiss his lips gently. “Please Luv, come back to us!” He kissed Harry again, then moved back and helped Molly to sit on the side of the bed. She took Harry’s hand and kissed it.  
“He’s right Harry. We love you and we need you, now more than ever. We also have faith in you and we will not give up on you!”  
Molly continued to sit and hold Harry’s hand as the others all took their turns at the other side of his bed. As before, they spoke pleading reassurances, affirming their love and devotion, and appealing for his safe return to them.  
After looking on for a while, Draco made his way over to Severus’ dark corner. The Potions Master appeared passive as he took in the scene in front of him, but Draco knew better. Crippling pain radiated from those black eyes, to anyone who cared to see.  
The Weasleys, when not at Harry’s hand, huddled together. They drew strength from each other and made no approach to the Professor. Most of them had heard Severus’ words to Harry on the morning of the Final Battle. Although they admitted – however grudgingly – that Severus’ treatment had brought about the necessary results from Harry, the family still felt the sting of those words on behalf of their youngest son and brother.  
At Draco’s approach, Severus shifted his gaze from his adored to his Godson. Draco’s countenance was guarded at best, if not downright hostile. Severus braced himself.  
“How in Merlin’s name are you going to fix this?”  
“I am open to suggestions.” Despite the sorrow in Severus’ voice, Draco felt his anger rise. He wanted to rage and lash out, but he still loved his Godfather, so he tried to hold his tongue. “Draco?”  
“I know what you did Godfather!” Draco spat out, barely controlling his tone. “I know what you said to him!”  
“To what exactly, do you refer?”  
“His shields were weak when I carried him in here; he was practically screaming his heartache into my mind!” Severus’ already pale and drawn face went chalk white. “I can’t begin to understand how you could say that to him. Why would you do that to him, when I know how much you love him?”  
“I had to.”  
“But why Severus?”  
“He said … he loved me.”  
“Of course he did, you fool. Just because he finally said it, does not make it news. He’s been in love with you for ages and you knew that! Merlin Severus! Everybody knew it! Why wouldn’t you say it back to him, when you had just made love to him?”  
“No Draco, I …”  
“Don’t you dare!” Draco interrupted. “Don’t you even think about saying that. We both know what that truly was.” Draco continued to keep his voice in angry whispers, unwilling to share more of Harry’s secrets with everyone in the infirmary. “You took his virginity, and it was … you were everything he’d ever dreamed of. Between your gentle hand and the surge in his magicks, yes, he was overwhelmed. But he did not misread you. Harry knew that was more than ‘just sex’. He knew it was love, and if those miserable Muggles had not destroyed his self-worth so thoroughly, he would have recognised that transparent falsehood for what it was when you told him it was otherwise!” Draco was practically panting, so intense was the pain he felt for ‘His Baby’. He placed his hand against the wall and leaned into it for support.  
“You destroyed him! So, there he lies and I fucking want to know why?”  
Severus took his own shaky breath and tried to justify himself.  
“I couldn’t have it Draco. Harry had a revenge to seek and a Dark Lord to vanquish. I could not have him destroyed by his feelings for me. We needed him to be, and he needed to be, a fierce warrior. We needed not a love sick puppy who would risk it all - himself included – if he saw me go down. I would rather he hate me than be killed. I was convinced the added hate could fuel his fight as well.”  
“For Merlin’s sake Uncle, you still don’t get it! It was not hate or desire for vengeance that empowered him. It was Harry’s love and his desire to protect that enabled him to put such tremendous power into that spell and defeat the darkness. Dumbledore has been right all along! Love was, and continues to be, Harry’s most potent magicks. If you hadn’t filled his heart with such anguish and doubt, Harry would have crushed the Dark Lord, fuelled with the love he bares for you, in half the time!”  
Severus, who was by now leaning against the same wall as Draco, sank slowly to the floor as comprehension dawned.  
“Harry would … he never would have exhausted himself?”  
“He would have been tired to be sure, but he would have been conscious. He wouldn’t have used up his defences and he would never have given in to despair. So I ask you again Uncle, how the hell are you going to fix him?”  
Severus struggled for a moment before he found his voice.  
“With my life’s blood, if that’s what it will take Draco. I will find a way!”  
Draco went down on your knees to look Severus in the eye.  
“You had better.” He paused and studied his Godfather for a moment. “Uncle Sev, I have loved you all my life, oft times more so than my own Father, and I always will. But, if Baby dies, I honestly don’t foresee ever being able to forgive you.” To temper his heartfelt words, which were spoken harshly, Draco laid a gentle hand on Severus’ shoulder as he stood.  
Severus showed no response as Draco walked away, nor did he for quite some time.  
~oo♥oo~

 

##### Chapter VII: Dreams Of Padfoot

_A magnificent grey and tawny wolf stands facing a vast lake with a dark and foreboding forest at his back. The full silvery moon is reflected off the surface of the water, which is so still it is like a sheet of glass.  
Moony throws back his head and howls his grief loud and clear into the surrounding night. His pack is gone. His mate is dead and now his Cub – the Marauders’ only Cub – lies fighting for his life.  
When he bays his heart out to the moon once more, Moony lies down and listens to his howls reverberate off into the distance. Unexpectedly, there is an answering echo. His ears perk up at the sound. He lifts his nose to catch the familiar scent on the wind and his excitement increases.  
“My Mate!” On legs which unexpectedly know no limit, Moony is carried to the place where his heart has always resided. Suddenly, his face is being licked all over and his tail can’t stop wagging.  
“Padfoot! Padfoot! Padfoot!”  
Together again, the mates spend a joyous night wrestling and swimming in the Black Lake. When they have enough of this, they go wild in the Forbidden Forest, as they used to back when they were at school: Running full out, chasing each other and howling into the night (over and over again)! They even catch the occasional glimmer of an elusive, majestic stag!  
As the moon is setting, Sirius is embracing the great wolf to his chest and, scratching behind his ears and burying his fingers into the luxurious fur.  
“I love you so much Moony and I miss you like mad!” Moony returns the sentiment by licking Sirius’ face enthusiastically.  
“I know Luv, I know.” Sirius laughs, but then he is earnest as he takes Moony’s face in his hands and looks into those dearly beloved amber eyes. “You have to listen to me now. You have to look after our Cub Moony. He’s not out of the woods yet. Prongs and Lily-Bell and I … we need you to help him … and he needs you.” Moony responds by thumping his tail on the ground.  
“One more thing Moony, and this is very important … don’t be too hard on Severus.” Growling meets the mention of that name.  
“No Remus. He loves the Cub, and Harry cannot be caught in the middle of our old feud anymore; it’s hurting him too much.” Moony whines. “It’s true Moony. He is struggling so hard for a reason to live, and I’m going to try to go to him but you have to help me here. You and Severus can provide him with every-thing he needs, in spades, if you can only get along. You can do this Remus; you were always the sensible one Mr Prefect. Harry loves both of you so much and he needs this. I mean this Luv. Our Cub will not make it without both of you!” Moony whines again and licks Sirius’ face.  
Suddenly, Sirius and Remus are kissing the breath out of each other. When they pull apart, both instinctively know their time is short. Sirius wipes a tear from Remus’ face.  
“Remember Remus, look after our Cub and don’t be too hard on Severus.”  
Remus simply nods, understanding the urgency of his mate’s plea, but too worn-out to offer much more.  
“Come cuddle with me Padfoot, until I fall asleep.”  
“Of course, Moony.” Sirius curls around his precious mate, holding him as close as possible, and wishing he never had to let go. He reverently kisses the Mates’ Mark behind Remus’ ear. “I love you Remus so much, I love you infinitely.” He whispers as he buries his nose in Remus’ hair.  
“I love you infinitely as well Sirius.” Too long has it been since he’s felt this safe in these arms. Remus reluctantly succumbs to his exhaustion and drifts off into a contented sleep.  
~oo♥oo~_

When those in the infirmary had settled back down to one couple at a time at Harry’s side, Severus finally stirred. He approached the bed cautiously, as though Bill and Charlie were dragons protecting their young. Neither spoke, nor showed any sign of enmity, so Severus sat quietly on Harry’s bed and took his hand into his own. The quiet remained and in that stillness Severus found it difficult to maintain control on his grief. He was almost thankful when Charlie broke the silence.  
“How long have you been in love with him Severus?”  
“Too long, considering his current age.” Severus responded softly, without taking his eyes from Harry’s face.  
“We’re not condemning you Severus. Harry loves you and if you love him, that’s all that’s important right now.  
“No.” Severus shook his head. “What’s important right now is to bring him back to us, safe and sound.”  
“Yes, you’re right.” Bill interjected. “But that will happen; not if, but when! Then you are going to clear up this whole mess. You’ll both be the happier for it.”  
Unable to continue this conversation, Severus changed the subject.  
“Where’s Lupin? Why isn’t he here when his Godson needs him?”  
“Severus,” Charlie looked at him incredulously. “Last night was the full moon. Remus must still be home in bed, recovering, seeing as how moon-set was only about half an hour ago.”  
“Full moon …” Severus repeated slowly. “… With no Wolfsbane?”  
“You were a little too busy mending to be making any potions, Severus, especially Wolfsbane.” Bill voice was kindly, but Severus just snorted.  
“I’m sure that was of great comfort to him last night.”  
Before Bill could make any kind of reply, they heard an intake of breath from Charlie. Severus and Bill turned astonished eyes upon the werewolf in question.  
Remus Lupin, looking battered and torn, was dragging his exhausted body into the infirmary. His goal in sight, he registered nothing but his Cub’s still form.  
Charlie jumped to his feet and caught Remus just as his footing faltered. He fell into Charlie’s arms as Poppy appeared from her office.  
“Remus John Lupin! What do you think you’re doing? You should be at home resting. I’ve not seen you this bad off after a full moon in ages!” No one mentioned that before last night, it had been ages since Remus had had to face the full moon without the Wolfsbane Potion. It was as though Remus did not hear a word Poppy had uttered, for he did not take his eyes off of Harry’s appearance. “Remus, are you listening to me?”  
“My Cub needs me!” He began to struggle from Charlie’s hold, but a wasted and wounded Werewolf, the morning after a full moon, was no match for a Dragon Tamer. Charlie spoke gently, as he would to one of his fledgling dragons.  
“Come along Remus. Imagine if Harry woke to see you like this? Let’s get you cleaned up, and then you can go to him.”  
“But Padfoot said … Charlie, he needs me now!”  
“Trust me Remus, he can wait for this, you can’t. You’re bleeding and it looks as if you’ve broken your arm.”  
“No Charlie, it doesn’t matter. Padfoot said our Cub’s not out of the woods yet. What happened last night to make him worse?”  
“Let’s deal Remus.” Poppy spoke with her ‘Don’t mess with the Boss’ voice. “Let’s get you looked after and while we’re doing that, we’ll fill you in on everything. How’s that?”  
“Maybe you can explain to us about Padfoot?” Charlie asked.  
“Fine!” Remus sighted in irritated acceptance. “Let’s hurry this up then.”  
Over the next little while Severus and Bill stayed with Harry as Poppy, with Charlie’s assistance, tended to Remus’ injuries and explained the events of the past few hours. Remus, in turn, spoke of his dream and his need to get to Harry. Once he was cleaned up, Poppy put Remus into hospital pyjamas and let him go.  
Severus was hard pressed to contain his jealousy as he watched the Werewolf crawl into bed with ‘His Harry!’ and carefully pull the boy into his arms.  
“It’s all right Cub, I’m here now!” Remus kissed Harry’s head and held him close to his heart as he spoke quietly of Padfoot, Prongs and Lily-Bell. They were all watching over their Cub, they wanted him to recover and Remus would do whatever it took to support Harry in his recovery.  
~oo♥oo~

Over the next few weeks Harry’s family and friends maintained their vigilance at his sickbed. Having had enough of a scare, they made certain that he was never without at least two people to watch over him (in addition to Severus and Remus). Even after classes resumed, there was a constant supply of whispered encouragements and appeals for his continued strength.  
In an unspoken truce, Severus and Remus spelled each other off. Remus stayed with his Cub during the day, to be relieved by Severus in the evenings.  
Remus spent all his energies trying to convince his Cub to go on. He simply could not see himself going back to his lonely existence before Harry came back into his life 4 ½ years ago. In truth, he doubted very much that he would survive the loss of the last of his pack.  
On Severus’ part, he paid little attention to the comings and goings around him and focused on Harry. Whenever he was not teaching, he was with Harry; even if it meant he had to do his class preparations and grading in the Hospital Wing.  
Depending on who was in the infirmary at the time, Severus was occasionally granted private time with his Beloved. He took full advantage of such times to hold Harry in his arms, gifting him feathery kisses, and repeating his own mantra.  
“Please Dearest, don’t leave me.” Severus sometimes declared his love, sometimes his need, but always this plea. His only wish was for his Beloved to continue the struggle back to the living.  
Draco was also in attendance as much as possible; sometimes for hours at once, sometimes for only a few minutes here and there. Whenever he could free himself from his classwork and his obligations as the new Lord Malfoy, Draco was to be found close at hand.  
True to his promise to himself, he never came or went without repeating his plea with a tender kiss and hushed words:  
“Don’t you give up Baby, don’t you dare give up!”  
Perhaps the most unusual of all visitors was Dobby, the House Elf. There had never been any question of the elf’s enthusiastic devotion to his ‘Mister Harry Potter’ and weather Harry knew it or not (which in all likelihood he did not), Dobby was bonded to Harry for life. The house elf had taken to popping in to see his wizard at all hours of the day and night – presumably whenever his duties permitted. This in itself was no surprise to anyone who knew anything about Dobby; it was his conduct as he did so that astounded people. Gone was the hyper, energetic little being and in his place was an earnest, quiet Dobby; even his clothing was toned down, though he still wore his trademark mismatched socks. Ever more peculiar was the fact that Dobby had taken it upon himself to make sure Harry always had clean socks, despite Madam Pomfrey’s insistence that this was not necessary. She maintained that Harry was plenty warm without the need to wear socks. After several days of hearing this argument, Dobby stopped what he was doing and looked at the Matron with uncharacteristically serious eyes.  
“Mister Harry Potter will not wander around his Hogwarts home in his bare feet again!” There was no quarrelling with Dobby on this, and frankly no one tried. So, every day Dobby would climb up to the foot of Harry’s bed and, with carefully gentle hands, he would change Harry’s socks. He would then crawl to the top of the bed, curl up on the pillow beside Harry’s head and (while he gently stroked his overly long, thin fingers through Harry’s hair), he would whisper softly into his wizard’s ear. No one could hear what was being said but, somehow those who were fortunate enough to witness it, were comforted by this quiet dedication. Not even the strictest of purebloods would think to put a stop to Dobby’s behaviour because if they could find comfort in the tender gestures, then perhaps Harry could as well.  
As always, the lovely and ever faithful Hedwig was almost constantly at the side of her dearly loved wizard. Much to Poppy’s disapproval, if Hedwig was not out hunting, she could be seen with Harry. She sometimes perched on Harry’s headboard, occasionally cooing softly, or sometimes nestled at his shoulder, grooming his hair, but she was always nearby.  
So, they all, for reasons of their own as well as Harry’s, continued their vigilance; encouraging him and wishing for his safe return to them and his speedy recovery. Friends and family alike pleaded for Harry’s well-being, even as the rest of the Wizarding World hoped for their Saviour’s continued survival.  
~oo♥oo~

_Harry is floating; at least he thinks he is. The silvery-blue substance surrounding him is more like memories in a pensive – neither gas nor liquid – with a glow all of their own. All he does know is that he feels content. The rhythmic drumming around him fills him with comfort.  
In a moment, or an eternity, he is lowered onto soft green grasses and he can feel the sun on his face. He feels safe and warm now. He opens his eyes to see a beautiful blue sky, filled with fluffy clouds, and closer above him, infinite trees of the brightest reds, oranges and yellows.  
Perhaps he falls asleep, or this dream-time is playing with his senses. Whatever it is, he is now running his fingers through silky, shaggy hair on the head that is resting on his stomach. Looking down his face splits into a brilliant grin.  
“Padfoot!” He jumps up quickly, hugging the Grim to him fiercely and laughing. “Oh! Padfoot, you have come for me!”  
“No Harry.” His arms are now filled with his honoured Godfather, but he pulls away. Anguish filled emeralds meet stormy grey orbs.  
“But …” The pain of betrayal is evident in Harry’s voice, as in his eyes. “I thought you would want me at least … will you not … will no one ever want me?”  
“Oh! Cub!” Sirius pulls his Godson back in close and holds on tightly. “I love you more than you’ll ever know and I miss you so much! But, it isn’t your time Cub. You have to go back.” As he speaks Sirius runs his fingers through Harry’s hair. Harry however shakes his head, his body trembling.  
“No please Sirius, I can’t go back.”  
“Why not Luv?”  
“There’s nothing for me there now.”  
“Of course there is Harry. As we speak you have people around your bedside, waiting for you.  
“No, no one …”  
“Really? What about all those red-heads, or that clever little witch, or young Malfoy, even your Head of House? She’s not nearly so stern when she looks on you Harry and the old man will never again have that twinkle in his eyes if he loses you. How about our Werewolf Harry? You’re his Cub, the last of his pack. What will happen to him without you? They all need you so much Luv, you have to go back to them.”  
Harry shakes his head and clings to his Godfather even harder.  
“Don’t make me, please.” Sirius pulls back and takes Harry’s face between his hands so he can look into the boy’s eyes.  
“He’s there too, Harry. He hasn’t left your side. Listen.” Before Harry can protest, they become aware of a faint echo.  
“Please Dearest, don’t leave me.” Of course Harry recognises that soft, velvety voice and strangely he thinks he feels kisses on his face, light as feathers.  
“He’s waiting for you Cub". Sirius’ voice is gentle and filled with empathy, yet Harry shakes his head.  
“But you hate him.”  
“No longer Harry. There’s so much more that I know here, so much I can see and understand now. He needs you, and he can give you everything.”  
“No!” Harry pulls away; the cavity in his chest is unbearably painful. “He used me! He doesn’t love me. If you know so much here, you must know this!”  
“You need to give him a chance to explain. You’ll never know unless you go back.” Harry just stares at his Godfather in amazement. “Far be it for me to champion Severus Snape,” Sirius continues, “but you need each other. He loves you Cub, passionately and infinitely.”  
“Sirius, he said …” Harry shakes his head again.  
“Let him explain Harry. You’ve lived through so much and yet you still opened your heart. Can’t you give him another chance? Doesn’t he deserve that much, don’t both of you?”  
The pain, which Harry was sure couldn’t get any more unbearable, increases further. His tears fall freely as his eyes plead with Sirius.  
“It hurts so much … I can’t bear it anymore.” Sirius pulls him into another fierce hug.  
“I know Cub, I know! But it’s worth the risk.” He buries his hand in Harry’s hair to pull his head back so he can look into the boy’s eyes again. “You’ll have to trust me on this one. Open your heart once more, Prongslet and listen to those around you; those who hold you dear to their hearts. You’ll do the right thing, not just for them, but for yourself.”  
As Harry’s shimmering emerald eyes and tear stained face searches his Godfather’s expression, he sees more love in those sympathetic grey eyes than he’s ever been able to remember in his life. He touches Sirius’ face with a shaking hand.  
“I miss you Sirius.” Sirius returns the gesture, wiping a tear away from his Cub’s face with this thumb.  
“I’ll always watch over you Cub and, when the time is right, we will be together again. I promise.” At this heartfelt declaration Sirius begins to fade. He kisses his Godson once more, while he’s still cohesive.  
“Don’t ever forget how much I love you Harry.”  
“I love you too Sirius, forever.”  
One last airy kiss and they are both gone.  
~oo♥oo~_

 

##### Chapter VIII: Poppy’s Wisdom

Poppy looked to Severus and Remus when she had, once again, finished her diagnostic charms over Harry.  
“He’s still hanging on Gentlemen. There’s been some, slight improvement in his magicks but not enough for him to hold his own yet. All I can say is we must continue on as we have been. I’m not sure for how much longer, but the fact that he’s held on for this long, in this state, has to be a good sign. We mustn’t give up on him now, as he has obviously not.”  
“Don’t worry Poppy,” Severus took it upon himself to answer for both Remus and himself. “We shall never give up on him.”  
She nodded to both men then returned to her office. If there was no sign of change in the next couple of hours, she would retire for the night.  
Severus resumed his place sitting beside Harry and holding his hand while Remus sat on the other side, pulling his Cub into his arms. He kissed Harry’s head.  
“We love you Cub. We’re not giving up on you without a fight, do you hear me?”  
Severus silently watched Harry’s face closely. He would find his way back, Severus was suddenly sure of it; he had to believe it! Severus pulled Harry’s hand to his lips, closed his eyes and kissed Harry’s fingers.  
“Please Dearest,” He pleaded, barely above a whisper. “Don’t leave.”  
~oo♥oo~

Severus’ eyes snapped open when he felt Harry’s hand twitch. He looked into Harry’s face and saw tears running out from under the closed lids. Severus jumped to his feet.  
“Remus!” Taking Harry’s face in his hands, Severus turned his head so that Remus, who was spooned to Harry’s back, could see the tears.  
“Hey there Cub, can you hear us? We’re here for you Harry, come on back to us.”  
“You can do this Dearest.” Severus kissed Harry’s tears away. “Just open your eyes!”  
In answer to an alarm spell, Poppy rushed out of her office just in time to see a sudden burst of magic. Brilliant white light surrounded Harry and filled the room. The magical surge was strong - so strong that it threw both Severus and Remus across the room. Poppy’s alarms continued to sound as her life support charms were thrown off. She dashed to Harry’s side and frantically began running more diagnostics. By the time Severus and Remus were back on their feet, Poppy was smiling down into Harry’s bright emerald eyes. She somehow managed to choke back her own tears.  
“Welcome back, young man!”  
Harry just blinked at her in confusion. Before he could speak, Remus was there with a glass of water. After a cooling drink, down his parched throat, Harry was able to whisper.  
“Hey Moony.” He was pulled into his Godfather’s strong arms.  
“Oh! You’re finally awake Cub, thank Merlin!” Harry’s only response, as Remus held him, rocked him and rubbed his back, was to bury his face in Remus’ neck and breathe in the familiar wild scent. “I love you so much Harry. I can’t tell you how thrilled I am to have you back with us!”  
“How long?” Harry’s voice was soft and fearful, as though he thought he was still dreaming.  
“Since you woke last, it’s been over four weeks. It’s almost six weeks since the final battle.”  
“I was awake before?” This time Harry’s voice was filled with confusion. He had no memory of anything past the furious battle, and Voldemort’s last curse.  
“Yes Cub, you woke for a couple of hours about two weeks after the battle.” Remus pulled Harry closer and kissed his head again. “Don’t worry, it matters not. All that matters now is that you’re awake.”  
“What’s the last thing you remember?” Poppy asked as she ineffectively tried to pull Remus off her patient, but the anxious werewolf wasn’t letting go.  
“I remember Voldemort … he … oh, no! … I survived another killing curse? Please tell me they’re not calling me ‘the boy who lived again’?” Remus chuckled,  
and finally loosened his hold on his Godson, for Poppy’s further examination.  
“That’s not important right now Cub. You’re alive and awake!” Harry made no response, so Poppy stepped in.  
“How are you feeling Harry?” He turned his head enough to blink at her.  
“I’m fine, just a bit tired. May I leave now?” Poppy couldn’t help laughing; some things never changed.  
“You certainly may not! You’re physically and magically exhausted.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yes, ‘oh’. You’ll be here for a while yet. But fear not Harry, you’ll have plenty of visitors to keep you from being bored. Not to mention all the class work you’ll need to catch up on.”  
“Gee, I can’t wait to miss that.” This was met with even more laughter.  
“You cheeky little monkey! Are you up to eating?” Harry just shook his head. “Okay, we’ll let this go for tonight and worry about getting you onto solids in the morning.” Harry nodded, he was already feeling weary.  
“Sleep is what you need now. Nothing will restore your health like plenty of rest.” She tucked him in snugly as she spoke. “Would you like some Dreamless Sleep? I could have Severus fetch some for you.”  
Harry’s eyes snapped open and he noticed Severus for the first time. He shook his head at Poppy, but never took his eyes off the Potions Master.  
“All right Harry. We have some work ahead of us; you and I, so get some rest. You’ll need all the energy you can get.”  
With that she went back to her office. Harry just nodded absently, still staring at the silent man at the foot of his bed. He said nothing for a few minutes, and then snuggled closer to Remus, who rubbed Harry’s back in smooth circles.  
“Don’t fight it Cub. Let sleep take you, you’re safe now.”  
“Don’t leave?” Once again Harry’s voice was barely above a whisper.  
“Of course not Harry, I’m here for you.” Neither Remus nor Severus moved or made a sound as Harry slowly drifted off to sleep. They could both breathe easier now that Harry was clearly on the (long) road to recovery.  
Dobby suddenly popped in, as was his habit and without a word, crawled up onto the bed. He took his now customary place on Harry’s pillow, then after a few minutes of his usual ministrations, he moved away. Instead of leaving, as he would normally do, he moved to the foot of the bed and curled up to sleep. He would be here for his wizard when he woke up next so that he would know his elf was there for him.  
When Harry had been asleep for some time, Severus bade ‘Goodnight’ to Remus and left with his usual quiet grace. He tried not to think on the fact that Harry was clearly uncomfortable in his presence. In spite of that, Severus had the best night’s sleep he’d had since before the war.  
~oo♥oo~

Draco arrived first thing in the morning and was overjoyed beyond words to find Harry awake and sitting up in bed. His best friend was talking quietly to Remus, who had been filling him in on the happenings of the past few weeks – both the good and the bad. Hedwig, the ever faithful, was sat on Harry’s knee, cooing softly as he gently stroked her plumage.  
“Baby!” Draco flew across the room.  
At Draco’s exclamation, Harry had barely enough time to look up and smile before he was tackled by the over exuberant ‘Lord Malfoy’. He pulled Harry into a tight hug and held on for dear life, as Hedwig fluttered away indignantly.  
“Ah, Draco … breathing … required much!” Harry’s voice was quiet and slightly horse from lack of use, but it was music to Draco’s ears.  
“I’m sorry Baby.” Draco pulled away enough to give Harry a kiss and then pulled him back into another – much gentler – hug. “I’m just so thrilled that you’re actually awake!”  
Harry made no answer and Draco, at this point, was too excited to notice. He took Harry’s face in his hands and looked him in the eye.  
“I love you Baby. You gave us such a scare! I … we were so afraid you’d given up and …” He choked, unable to finish that frightful sentiment.  
“I’m sorry Draco … I …”  
“Don’t apologize; it’s over, you’re here now and that’s the important thing.” He hugged his Baby once more, then sat back and just looked at him with a rather undignified and foolish grin on his face.  
“How are you Draco? Your parents …”  
“I’m doing all right, really. I’m fairly busy getting everything in order as the new Malfoy Lord, but they truly left me a long time ago. They were great parents when I was younger, but in recent years, not so much. I loved them, Harry, I really did, but I will be fine.”  
“I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you Draco.”  
“You’re here now, okay? That’s what counts. We’ve got a long way to go to recover from the Dark Lord’s legacy, but we’ll do it together now.”  
Remus, who had been quietly observing until now, spoke up.  
“He’s right Cub. It can only get better from here.” Harry responded with a gentle smile and the subject moved on.  
~oo♥oo~

The day continued in much the same manner. Everyone was delighted to have Harry back. They held him and wept. They hugged and kissed him and they touched him and were unable to look away for fear of losing him again.  
There was much sadness as well, as Harry learned of Ginny’s untimely fate and further fatalities. Although these losses were new to Harry, the others had begun to cope with them and Harry’s return provided a much needed salve and allowed for the true healing to begin.  
Although word spread among family and friends, who rushed to see him, they were otherwise able to keep Harry’s recovery from the public. There would be time enough for all of that. Right now was for family.  
If Harry was quiet and a bit withdrawn, they all put it down to the long struggle he’d been waging and the resulting mental exhaustion. They had faith in him, as always, and that this too would pass.  
So also was the absence of Severus Snape noticed, but not spoken of. He was to be teaching after all, and would no doubt be by when classes let out. If not, whatever was going on between him and Harry was for the two of them to sort through together. Out of respect for them both, no one would interfere or question the current condition of their relationship.  
After accommodating everyone throughout the day, Poppy finally drew the line at dinner time. She was as thrilled as the rest of them, so she’d indulged them as long as she saw fit. Harry, nevertheless, needed to rest and eat in the peace and quiet. She would allow them to return, she informed them, if they promise to be a bit more restrained and to resume to attending to Harry in pairs.  
Nor had Harry’s behaviour gone unnoticed by the ever vigilant Mediwitch. So, after everyone had gone and Harry had eaten, and then rested a bit, Poppy approached him. Uncharacteristically, she sat on the bed and took Harry’s hand. She looked into his grief-stricken eyes and spoke softly.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” When Harry shook his head and looked away, she could see him closing himself off.  
“Come now young man.” She would not allow him to continue to withdraw. “You are alive! You will recover from this terrible, terrible thing that took over your life for so many years. Don’t you agree that now you may learn to live?”  
“No! I do not.” If she hadn’t known how close he had come to giving up completely, Poppy may have been surprised by Harry’s bitter tone. As it was, she knew perfectly well that his struggle was, in fact, far from over simply because he was now awake and coherent.  
“I know it’s been difficult for you Harry but you have a future now, you …”  
“No.” He interrupted. “I’m only here because Sirius sent me back! What do I have to live for, now that my obligation is realized?”  
“Harry. The Weasleys have all but legally adopted you. You are a son and brother to them: A ‘Seventh Son’, I might add, which goes a long way to explaining your uncanny good luck. They love and need you Harry. You’re their youngest, now that they’ve lost their only girl.”  
“That’s down to them, not me. They are all good, kind-hearted and generous people. They would take in a stray hippogriff if it was in need.”  
“Hermione and Ronald are your other two- thirds. There’s no ‘Golden Trio’ without you.”  
“I know they love me, as I do them, but they’re in love with each other; there’s no place for me there now.”  
“What about Draco Malfoy, he was brought up to become ‘The Lord Malfoy’. He was taught to be spoiled and self-centred. He cared for nothing outside his own skin and family. You’ve changed all that, you’ve changed him. You are so wrapped around his heart that he would die for you.”  
“He calls me ‘Baby’.” At this Harry allowed himself a small smile. “But, as you said, he loves family. He’s always wanted to be a big brother. I’m barely two months younger than he is, but as I’m small enough to fit under his chin, I fit the part of ‘Baby Brother’. He just wants a little thing to take care of. When he has children of his own, I’ll be nothing.”  
“Harry please. Don’t sell yourself so short. You are beautiful and incredible and you bring out the best in all those who are graced with your presence. You inspire such devotion Harry, even from your owl and house elf.”  
“Dobby is a free elf, I don’t own him.”  
“Maybe not, but he owns you. House elves are loyal by nature, but I don’t think any of us has ever seen anything like this type of devotion from an elf before. His treatment of you is special Harry; and it’s all for you, because of you. This is what you do to the lives you touch. Albus and Minerva – you’re like a grandson to them, you’re so dear to their hearts.  
“Remus Lupin. Merlin’s ghost Harry; you are his life! He dragged his tortured and exhausted body in here on the morning after a full moon – with no Wolfsbane – because his Cub needed him and he has barely left your side since. What about the Wizarding World …?”  
“I don’t want to talk about that. They don’t even know me; they want ‘The Boy Who Lived’.”  
“Fine. Then let’s talk about me? I have administered Hogwarts sick and injured for many, many a year. I have cared for every one of my charges with a gentle hand and professional manner. Yet in all this time I have only ever taken one other child into my heart as I have you. I have never wept over anyone’s fate as I have yours and I have never loved a student as I have you.”  
Harry just stared at her, in wide-eyed astonishment.  
“No … you can’t … no one can love me. I’m just Harry. I’m … nothing. I’m an abomination even in the Wizarding World. There’s nothing to love …”  
“That’s your Aunt and Uncle talking – no one else would ever speak such things about you. ‘Just Harry’ you may be, but those who know you are amazed by your goodness and resilience. You give people courage when they see it in you. You inspire them to be good and strong when they see you struggle to pull yourself over each and every obstacle you meet. If you fail, you take it into yourself and learn from it, and teach others to do the same. You – ‘Just Harry’ – are extra-ordinary!”  
“But, that can’t be true … my Aunt and Uncle … they know the real me … I lived with them … they know I’m not worth … they”  
“They lied to you Harry. They were afraid, and petty, and jealous, and they did everything they could to destroy you. But who you are would not be quieted. You survived and now you have everything to live for. All you have ever wanted is within you to grasp.  
“Listen to me Little One ...”  
‘When did everyone start calling me that?’ Harry couldn’t help but wonder.  
“… Listen to me closely and believe. You have a Family in the Weasleys. You have Grandparents in Albus and Minerva: the most incredible – if somewhat over protective – big brother in Draco. You have a Godfather in Remus. He will never replace Sirius, nor does he wish to, but you’re everything that’s left of Sirius and your parents: You’re his Cub!”  
By now Harry was so overcome by her honest compassion and her heartfelt words, that he could not stop the tears that fell, nor did he try.  
“I have seen them all Harry. In the weeks that you’ve been lying here struggling to find a reason to go on – they were all here: your very reasons to go on. Except for that one disastrous mishap, there has never been a moment when you’ve been alone, or even with any less than two people by your side. They are your reasons Harry. Not because you’re ‘The Saviour’, or any of those other titles that have been thrust upon you, but because you are ‘Just Harry’ and we – each and every one of us – adore you for exactly that!”  
Harry studied her for a long time in silence. When he finally found his voice, his words were soft and tentative.  
“You’ve given me so much to think about. I can’t tell you how much I appreciate everything you’ve said to me, but I think I need some time alone if you please, to figure it all out. I promise, I’ll take your every word to heart.”  
“That’s my Lad!” As Poppy got to her feet, she gave him a gentle smile and squeezed his hand. She placed a privacy charm around his bed (with a ‘no visitors’ sign) and left him to his quiet contemplations.  
~oo♥oo~

Those who had come to visit during Poppy and Harry’s conversation ended up staying to listen in, unable to pull themselves away from such a moment of true wisdom and kindness. They went away quietly, their hearts a little lighter in the hopes that the Matron’s words would be absorbed and understood by their loved one and that he would truly return to them, in heart and spirit.  
One Severus Snape, however, whom no one had noticed (thanks to years of spying) felt his heart grow heavier. All reference to him had been completely omitted by the Mediwitch.  
He slipped away, equally unobserved.  
~oo♥oo~

 

##### Chapter VIX: Beloved

It was some time before Severus was able to pull himself together and gather the strength to return to the infirmary. When he finally arrived, he noticed the privacy screen, and then approached Madam Pomfrey. She greeted him with her usual cheer.  
“Good Evening Severus. I’m pleased that you’ve made it back in to see how he’s doing, now that he’s awake. I think you’ll find Harry will be pleased as well.”  
“I was by earlier, Poppy, but I was reluctant to interrupt the conversation you and Harry were engaged in at the time.”  
“Oh, I see. Well, we’re finished now, so …”  
Unconcerned with his rudeness, Severus interrupted the Mediwitch.  
“Why Poppy, was I not mentioned in that impassioned speech you gave to Mr Potter?”  
“It is because your interactions with Harry are an entirely different situation. I feel free, if not entitled, to discuss Harry’s family and friends with him, as I very much consider myself among them. He is in a desperate state Severus, and I’ll not withhold something which is in my power to provide. If this helping hand comes in the form of a much needed pep talk, then I am more than happy to give it. Yet it is not my place to say anything to him with regards to you as that is between the two of you and no one else.”  
“I see.”  
“Don’t despair Severus. If you overheard our conversation, then you know that it was you whom I spoke of when I mentioned the one other student I’ve grown so fond of. I understand that the two of you are at a bit of an impasse at the moment, but I would not dream of interfering. I treasure you both and, yes I would love you two to work this out, but it is not my business to project any of my feelings in this regards onto him for fear of misinterpretation and making things worse.”  
He thought about that for a moment. “In that case, I thank you.” Severus gave a slight bow in appreciation to her and met her eyes in understanding.  
Without another word, Severus left Poppy’s office, approached Harry’s bedside, and prepared himself for whatever may come.  
~oo♥oo~

“Harry.”  
Harry’s head snapped up and his eyes narrowed, but he said nothing.  
“I overheard your conversation with Poppy earlier, and I would very much appreciate the opportunity to add something.”  
“No!” Speaking to Severus for the first time since that disastrous evening, Harry’s voice was irate, even if it was quiet. “You have said enough and frankly I cannot endure any more of your venom. If you think that weak of me, I simply do not care.” By the time he’d finished speaking; his voice was even quieter than when he’d begun. Once said, Harry rolled onto his side; his back to Severus.  
Severus had known this wouldn’t be easy. He knew Harry’s hostility came from his aching heart, and Severus could certainly understand, but he would not be discouraged. Now was the time to start to make amends.  
“Harry, I know that I’ve said and done some dreadful things, but this you  
must know … I’m in love with you.”  
Harry whipped back around as quickly as his tired, aching body would allow. He stared at Severus with wide, horrified eyes.  
“What?!”  
When Severus came close enough to the bed, Harry lashed out. In spite of his weakened state, he struck Severus with enough force so that he staggered back a couple step. The sound of the slap echoed in the quiet of the infirmary.  
"Bloody hell!"  
Harry saw the bright red handprint blooming on Severus' cheek with some satisfaction; only half regretting that he hadn't closed his fingers into a fist. It was a bit cliché perhaps, but he simply didn't have the strength for any of this and the ache in his heart was too unbearable.  
Severus, for his part, made no other sound after his initial astounded outcry. Shocked though he was, he could see the utter agony in Harry's eyes; agony that Severus himself had put there. Harry was a fierce warrior, to be sure, but that had been from necessity. Despite his training, the boy was a very gentle person (who had no taste for violence) and to have been brought to physical blows was without doubt a sign of the sheer anguish he was going through. Severus sighed quietly, he knew what he had put his Dearest through - was still putting him through now - and he also knew he deserved so much more than a simple slap. He would take it, and any more Harry had to dish out, for the chance to reconcile with his beloved.  
For perhaps the first time in his life, Severus Snape swallowed his pride. He met Harry’s gaze fiercely and tried to approach him again.  
“I love you.”  
“No!” Harry jumped away so quickly that he actually fell out of the bed. Indifferent of the added pain, he struggled to his feet even before Severus could get all the way around the bed to help him. Harry backed away as though Severus’ touch would be the end of him.  
“You miserable fucking bastard!” Harry trembled even as his eyes stung with tears. “How dare you say that? That’s cold and heartless even for you.”  
“I say it because it’s true Little One.” He reached out to touch Harry’s face, but his hand was slapped away.  
“Don’t you touch me!” Harry backed away. “Don’t call me that, I mean nothing to you!”  
“You are precious to me.” Severus’ voice was calm and steady, belying the turmoil he felt inside.  
“Well that’s just too fucking bad, because the feeling is not mutual. I hate you!” His breathing was ragged so Harry had to lean against the wall for support.  
“As well you should. But know this; it’ll not change my affections for you.”  
“You’re lying! You used me as a convenient substitute for my mother. I was so stupid and naive to believe it was what I wanted it to be. Well, no more! Go find yourself another pathetic fool, this one’s used up, so get the hell away from me and don’t come back!” Like the pathetic fool that he truthfully believed himself to be, Harry sank to the floor. Leaning against the bed, he pulled his knees to his chest, wrapped his arms around them, and then dropped his forehead onto his knees as he tried to hold his grief inside. His thin body shook with silent tears; a lifetime of conditioning had taught him to stay quiet (Uncle Vernon used the belt if he disturbed the family). Silent or not, the tears did not lessen the agony coursing through his chest. It was unbearable, and he found himself once again praying for Sirius to come for him.  
Severus watched helplessly as Harry curled in on himself to seek his own comfort. The anguish in his own chest grew into an insufferable ache with each tremble of the frail body in front of him, yet not a sound was heard. Severus lowered himself to the floor and watched. He yearned to take Harry into his arms, but he dared not.  
The Potions Master knew he deserved to be punished for what he’d done to this young man. His cruel words and actions, while meant to protect, had nearly devastated this one whom he loved so much. Yet, it seemed that trying to fix things between them was only causing Harry further pain. Severus vowed, then and there, that no matter how much it hurt, no matter how long it took, he would make this better for Harry. He would take away all of the anguish and misery and replace it with love and warmth. He would make it their future, no matter what!  
So, Severus sat on the cold floor and watched over his Harry throughout the night. For hours the ache in his chest increased with each silent tremor from Harry’s shaking form. He paid no mind to his own tears, when Harry crawled, slowly and painfully, under the bed and curled up into that little ball again.  
Knowing he could not approach, Severus managed to levitate a blanket from the bed and draped it over Harry when it became clear that the boy had cried himself to sleep. Severus hated himself at the thought of how many times Harry must have done this in his short life, so he ignored his own discomfort and con-tinued to watch over him as the room began to lighten with the coming of dawn.  
~oo♥oo~

When Remus arrived it was to this very sight: Harry curled up under the bed, with Severus sat cross-legged on the floor a few feet away. Though his eyes never left Harry, Severus sensed Lupin’s presence.  
“Severus, why haven’t you moved him onto the bed?”  
“He wouldn’t let me near.” Severus responded in a whisper. Trying not to anger, Remus also whispered.  
“Are you not a wizard? Have you no wand?”  
“That’s how I was able to get the blanket over him. That was the best I could manage without waking him, or angering him further.”  
“What happened here Severus?” Remus’ voice was filled with concern, though it was unclear if he was anxious for Harry or Severus or for both of them.  
The darker wizard’s only reply was to shake his head. This was between Harry and himself and everyone else had already been privy to far too much of their personal life.  
“Get out Severus.”  
“I will not.”  
Remus sighed in exasperation and decided to simply ignore Severus’ presence for now. He crouched down to check on Harry and found those beautiful green eyes wide open, and filled with unimaginable heartache.  
“Will you not come out Sweetheart?” Remus kept his voice soothing and quiet, as though he were addressing a frightened animal.  
When Harry’s only response was to close his eyes and shake his head, Remus followed his instincts. He crawled under the bed with his Cub and curled himself protectively around him.  
Feeling those warm strong arms around him, Harry began to sob as he clung to his Godfather. Remus pulled him tighter and kissed his head.  
“It’s all right my Cub. We’ll get through this, I promise.” Again he kept his voice soft and gentle. He was startled to hear Harry’s trembling whisper.  
“Why did Padfoot make me come back? I wanted so badly to stay.” It almost ruined Remus to hear his Cub so defeated, his voice so full of anguish.  
“I know Luv, believe me I know. But, we’re not ready to let you go yet. We need you too much.”  
“How can I go on when every breath I take is more painful than the one before it?”  
“You just keep taking those breaths Cub, one at a time.”  
“But, I don’t want to Moony. It’s the only way I’ve survived my whole life and I’m just so very, very tired.”  
“It will get better Cub, I promise.”  
“I can’t do it anymore. I want to be with Sirius.”  
“Why Sirius?” Remus tried to take another approach.  
“He loves me.” Despite the aching in his own chest, Remus continued.  
“Do you not think I do?” Harry shook his head, unable to voice his doubts. “Why not? Have I never shown you enough?”  
“I’m a worthless freak. There’s nothing about me to love, I don’t deserve it.  
“Oh, Harry.” As he increased his hold on his Cub, Remus didn’t know who he hated more; himself for not being there for Harry, or those bitter, cruel Muggles who so carefully taught him to hate himself and believe himself so worthless.  
“Is that why Sirius loved you?”  
Instead of showing Harry that he could be loved, Remus’ statement had the opposite effect. Harry tried to pull away, but being too weak to battle a werewolf, he wasn’t able to pull completely out of Remus’ arms. His sobs increased.  
“Was I wrong about Sirius too? Didn’t he love me? Is that why he wouldn’t let me stay? He … he said he loved me … he told me … he did …”  
“Of course he did Little One. After all those years in Azkaban ravaged him so, you were the one who gave him life again. He was my mate, but he and I were connected on a different level. You’re our Cub. Only you Harry, only you could restore what he lost those twelve horrific years. He loved you more than life itself, as do I. I truly love you Cub, as do a great deal of people.”  
“But, Moony … Sev … Prof … Snape …” Harry simply found himself too distraught to even say Severus’ name, in any form.  
Remus (and Severus) had a lot to deal with, but they both knew they were at the root of the problem now and would address it head on.  
“Let’s talk about that, shall we Sweetheart?” Harry shook his head.  
“You don’t know … what he did … what he said …”  
“No Cub, indeed I do not, although I have a fairly good idea. But I do know what Padfoot said.”  
“Padfoot?”  
“Yes Luv. He came to me, as he did you. He told me to be easy on Severus. Why do you think he’d tell me that? We both know that in life Sirius disliked Severus a great deal,”  
“No.” Harry shook his head again. “He said he didn’t anymore, because he knows so much more now.”  
“Yes Harry, and what else did he say to you?”  
“He said … Sirius said … he …”  
“Go ahead Cub, you can say it.”  
“Sirius said that Severus … that he … needed me, that he was waiting for me … and that … he never left me.”  
“Indeed he did not. He’s been here every moment he could be. They practically had to drag him off to teach his classes, but then he’s right back here.” Remus allowed himself a small chuckle. “Which, I might add, his students are loving, since he’s been assigning next to no homework.”  
“Really?” Harry sniffled, tears tapering off.  
“Absolutely.”  
“Just my luck to miss out on that!” Remus took heart in the lightened mood.  
“I know you doubted Sirius for a moment, but that is down to you, not him. Those Muggles have devastated your self-image Harry. You have no idea how very dear you are to so many people. Now that all this Voldemort shite is behind us, we’re going to work on that.”  
“No, but Remus …”  
“It’s okay Cub, we’ll work on it. In the meantime know that I love you very much and Sirius loved you to distraction. He would never lie to you, would he?”  
“No.”  
“So, what else did he tell you?”  
“He said to give Severus a chance, to let him explain himself.”  
“That’s pretty much what he said to me as well. I’ve taken his advice Cub, and I’ve not regretted it. Shouldn’t you?”  
“I … It hurts so much Remus. I don’t know how I can bring myself to try.”  
“I have faith in you my Cub. Sirius and I both do.” They were both quiet for a time. As Remus held onto his Cub, Harry calmed down, but continued to cling to him. Finally he spoke in a very small voice.  
“Moony ..?”  
“Yes, my Cub?”  
“May I … will you stay with me?” Harry’s soft voice was tentative and insecure.  
“I’ll never leave you, Cub. You can tell me anything.”  
Harry remained quiet for a little while longer. He buried his face even further into Remus’ chest and took a deep breath, bracing himself.  
“I love you, Remus John Lupin.”  
Though Remus thought his heart would break at Harry’s obvious fear of rejection, he rejoiced all the same. Harry hadn’t given in to his fear. They still had a long way to go, but his Cub was on his way back, for real this time. Remus tightened his arms around his wonderful Cub and kissed his head.  
“As I love you, my Cub.” At that declaration, all of the tension left Harry’s body and he snuggled into the comforting embrace of his Godfather. It didn’t take long for Harry to slip into a quiet dream-free sleep.  
When he thought it safe to do so without waking Harry, Remus maneuvered them out from under the bed. Once he had them both comfortable in the bed he was surprised to find that Severus was still in the infirmary.  
Severus was still sat there, unmoving, on the floor. Instead of the pained, haunted look that he’d worn when Remus arrived, Severus now looked devastated. Remus spoke quietly, so as not to wake Harry.  
“Severus, it’s good news. Harry will listen to you now.”  
As he rose to his feet, Severus simply shook his head. The words still echoed in his mind …  
~ ‘I love you, Remus John Lupin.’ ~  
~ ‘I love you, Severus Tobias Snape.’ ~  
… Only his response had not been loving and gentle, as the werewolf’s had been. No! Severus had foolishly felt that he must be hateful and cruel, and so he was. Harry would never forgive him, nor should he. As though he had read his mine, Remus looked at Severus in sympathy.  
“Don’t give up on him now Severus. You’ve come too far to give up now, don’t you think.”  
“I have classes.”  
~oo♥oo~

Draco arrived not long after Severus’ quiet exit. He gave Harry a kiss and a whispered “Good Morning Baby”, without disturbing him and took a seat. He kept his voice low as he addressed Remus.  
“How’s he doing Remus?”  
“As you can see; resting now, but he appears to have spent the night on the floor, under the bed.” Draco raised an eyebrow.  
“Whatever happened?”  
“I’m not entirely sure. As near as I can figure, Severus tried to talk to him, but only succeeded in upsetting him further.”  
“I’m not surprised. I knew Severus wanted to talk to him, so when he didn’t show yesterday, I figured he was waiting until he could speak to Harry in private.”  
“Well, Harry and I have talked. I think Severus will have a better reception when he tries again.”  
“Let’s hope so: For both their sakes.”  
Remus couldn’t agree more, although he also hoped that Severus tried again tonight and did not put it off. Harry was very skittish right now, and a delay could splinter what little confidence he had at the moment.  
By the time Ron and Hermione arrived for their ‘before class visit’, Harry was sitting up and trying to choke back a light breakfast.  
~oo♥oo~

The day passed, not like the previous day, but as it had in the preceding weeks. Harry’s company came in pairs throughout the day stayed for a pleasant visit. This kept his day quiet, and restful, though he had not much sleep.  
Remus and Draco stayed with Harry until Severus arrived after dinner. Draco rose, gave Harry a kiss, and then approached his Godfather. They spoke quietly for a few minutes as Harry and Remus said their ‘Good-Byes’. As they finished speaking, Draco kissed Severus’ cheek and then left.  
Remus, after kissing his Cub ‘Good Night’, simply smirked at Severus on his way out. Harry took note of the entire exchange, but said nothing.  
Despite his queasy stomach, Severus had decided to play this out as ordinarily as possible. He’d spent the last two days in Purgatory, and during that time he concluded this to be the best course of action, at least to get things started. Just as he had done every day since waking from the final battle, Severus strode over to Harry, gave him a gentle kiss, and then he sat down on the bed.  
“Good Evening Dearest.” He took Harry’s hand in his own as he spoke.  
Harry just blinked at him in wide-eyed astonishment. He knew Severus was never one for displays of affection, especially with him, and yet the endearment touched something within him: It sounded so familiar. Not trusting his voice, he waited for Severus to speak.  
“Would you allow me to explain?” Although his voice sounded calm, Severus felt unusually anguished. Harry simply nodded. Severus took this as a good sign, perhaps the day had allowed both their tempers to cool.  
“I panicked.”  
Harry raised an eyebrow, but remained silent.  
“I know that doesn’t sound like me, and indeed under normal circumstances it is not, but this was something else. I felt that you needed a clear head, free from distractions, in order to accomplish what you must. I said those reprehensible lies to make you hate me. I didn’t want you to worry about my welfare on the battle-field. I also thought that the hate and anger would fuel your strength against the Dark Lord and help ensure your victory. I was wrong, I know that, and I can’t say enough how much I regret ...”  
“The flaw in your logic is that it did not make me hate you.” Harry fought to control his voice, but when his shimmering eyes met Severus’ he could not hide his agony, despite his efforts. “Nothing could do that – it simply devastated me.”  
Severus wanted desperately to pull Harry into his arms, to take away as much of that devastation as he could, but he feared to only make things worse, so he settled for kissing Harry’s hand.  
“Believe me Little One; Draco has taken great pains to point out my folly. All I wanted was to ensure your survival, even if it meant you would hate me. If your affections for me were the cost of your life, I was willing to pay it. I thought I knew best and I could not see beyond that ...” He trailed off, for once Severus was unsure of what to say. Harry’s soft voice penetrated his thoughts.  
“It may have worked if I could have hated you. But I couldn’t survive that, I couldn’t … I cannot live with your rejection, nor do I want to.” His phrasing was awkward, hesitant and unsure. Harry knew he’d never have Severus’ command of the English language, so it was the best he could do to make himself understood.  
None-the-less, Severus did understand. He’d already thrown his pride to the wind last evening (and he had spent the night on the floor doing penance as a result), so he cared not for letting Harry see his anguish. He met those incredible verdant eyes with a bravery that would do a Gryffindor proud.  
“I know this now and believe me; I have spent the past few weeks trying to right this terrible wrong. There will never be enough punishment in the world to make amends. If you can’t ever forgive me I will understand, you must know this though …” Severus paused to drop his occlumency shields so Harry could be in no doubt as to his sincerity.  
“I love you, Harry James Potter, more than I can ever express; with every-thing I am. You are more to me than anything in this entire world. I know I’ve wounded you and I will do anything and everything to make this up to you. I will never, ever stop loving you.  
“Despite the vocabulary at my disposal, making love with you was more precious than I can find the words for. If it must, that moment will carry me for the rest of my life. Even if you can’t forgive me and even if it has to be from afar, I will continue to love and cherish you forever.”  
Every fibre of his being was so consumed with Harry and the tears that were trailing down his face that Severus had no awareness of his own free falling tears. Without breaking eye contact, Severus kissed Harry’s hand again and waited … for Harry’s next words would make or break him. So Severus waited …  
Harry’s own shields had long since collapsed under the sheer magnitude of the emotion that came at him from the wizard in front of him. Somewhere in the back of his mind a voice was laughing, screaming: ‘I was right! He was making love to me! He does cherish me!’ The conscious part of his mind though, was still struggling to accept what he’d been hearing and feeling from Severus.  
“Say it again?” Though his voice was a barely-choked-out whisper, Severus heard and he did not hesitate.  
“I love you, Harry James Potter.”  
Without warning Harry threw himself at Severus and buried his face in his neck. Neither made any attempt to hold back.  
“Really?”  
“Truly Dearest, I do love you!”  
At the repeated declaration, Harry began to sob so hard that Severus feared he would need a calming draft. Instead, he simply held on for dear life. Severus rocked him gently and rubbed Harry’s back. He ran his other hand through Harry’s hair to calm and comfort him as much as possible. It was quite some time before either found their voices again.  
“Could I … may I call you ‘Severus’ again?”  
Harry’s voice was shy and unsteady, but Severus couldn’t help but smile. Their relationship was far from perfect, but they were well on their way to getting there, and Severus was adamant in his vow to do everything he could to make it so.  
“You may call me anything you want Dearest, it matters not!” At Harry’s half laugh, half sob, Severus tightened his hold.  
“Please?” Again, Severus did not hesitate to answer Harry’s plea. He had the distinct feeling that he would be repeating this declaration very, very often. Even then, it would be a very long time before Harry could trust him enough to utter those three little words again unless Severus said them first, but Severus would comply each and every time. Hopefully for the rest of his life!  
“I love you Dearest Beloved, truly I love you.”  
To Severus’s surprise, Harry pulled back to take his face between his hands. They both tried to ignore the younger man’s trembling as their eyes met. Intuitively, Severus knew …  
“I love you, Harry James Potter.” There was hesitation on Harry’s behalf, but he swallowed his fear, none-the-less, his voice was but a whisper.  
“I love you, Severus Tobias Snape.”  
Harry’s efforts were rewarded when Severus lowered his head for an all-consuming, devouring kiss to end all kisses. When they broke for air, Harry buried his face in Severus’ neck once more – it was quickly becoming one of his favourite places. Again his voice was haltering, shy and unsure.  
“Will you … make love to me?”  
Severus held that thin, trembling form as tightly as he dared. His heart was filled with such radiance, as he kissed Harry’s head, that he was uncertain if he could keep it from bursting.  
“Not again Dearest, until we are properly wed: Bonded, as our souls are meant to be. Harry’s breath hitched at those gentle words. “It is no less than you deserve Little One.”  
Harry’s sobbing resumed as Severus continued to hold him dearly. Though words escaped him, Harry felt his shattered heart begin to mend and he finally let go of his grief. Just before Harry drifted off, he was sure he heard Severus sulk to himself.  
“I suppose I’ll have to make room somewhere in my quarters for that crazy elf of yours.” Harry smiled softly and mumbled sleepily.  
“Wouldn’t go anywhere without him.”  
Severus returned the soft smile, kissed Harry on the neck while he held onto his beloved as though he would never let him go again – as was indeed the case. When he felt Harry’s delicate form relax into sleep, Severus made them both more comfortable in the bed and joined him in his slumber.  
~oo♥oo~

Poppy dabbed joyful tears from her own eyes and re-set the privacy charms around Harry’s bed. She stepped quietly back into her office and placed the vile of calming draft onto the proper shelf and retired for the evening with a smile and a light heart. Her boys were in good hands … Everything would be all right!  
~oo♥oo~

END

This story was inspired by this amazing artwork: Stability by ~tripperfunster

##### Concerning Dearest … A Brief Outline

Concerning Between the Lines …  
This story begins on the eve of the Final Battle. It is, however, AU from the beginning of Sixth Year …  
Devastated by Sirius’ death and blaming himself for his Godfather’s loss, Harry approached Severus and begged his forgiveness of the ‘Pensive Incident’. A brief legilimens from Severus convinced him of Harry’s sincerity. He then consented to resume Harry’s occlumency instructions.  
At some point during their lessons, Severus broke through to Harry’s memories of extreme abuse and neglect at the hands of the Dursleys. This caused Severus to realize that Harry had been using rudimentary occlumency shields all along, in order to keep hidden the worst parts of his life with his relatives. As a result of this insight, Severus’ attitude towards Harry changed. Upon seeing what Harry’s life had actually been like, Severus was finally able to see that Harry was nothing like James, and he began to see Harry’s true nature.  
From that point onward, and with this break-through, Harry’s training in occlumency/legilimency became successful. Over the course of the lessons, the empathy Severus felt for Harry turned to mutual respect and friendship. Eventually they fell in love with each other.  
Draco saw his Godfather’s change in attitude towards Harry and followed his example, so that eventually they also became very close (platonically, at least on Harry’s part). When the time came, Harry stood by Draco against Lucius and was very steadfast and caring towards his friend, which in turn inspired Draco’s undying loyalty to Harry. Neither made any attempt to hide their friendship from their other friends, or the rest of the school. Seeing Draco’s lead, the rest of the Slytherin House followed their ‘Prince’ and they (mostly) all sided with ‘the light’.  
Harry’s friends also followed his ideals without (much) protest and the Gryffindors called a truce with the Slytherins. Other friendships were formed between the two houses which then spread to the whole school. For the first time in many years there was true house unity at Hogwarts.  
Severus fought hard to keep Harry from returning to the Dursleys’ after Sixth Year. Maybe they had to marry – but not ‘bond’ – in order to protect Harry properly. If so, the marriage was kept very secret with the purpose to safeguard Severus’ cover. The only ones who knew about the marriage were Albus, Minerva, Draco, Remus, Hermione and the Weasleys. As it was for safety only and not a true (love or soul) bond, the marriage remained unconsummated, so Harry continued to live in Gryffindor Tower.  
~oo♥oo~

Concerning Possibilities For The Future …  
For Harry and Severus’ future, I see that Severus would remain the Potions Master at Hogwarts (with a new and more pleasant attitude now that the war and his spying were behind him), with Harry as the Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor, likely for the rest of their lives.  
If there would be M-Preg, there would be only one child borne to Harry and Severus. Perhaps Harry couldn’t have any more children after the first live-birth, or perhaps M-Preg is so incredibly rare that once is miracle enough. I toyed with the idea that maybe Harry fell pregnant on the eve of the ‘Final Battle’, and then miscarried several weeks later. This could be why it took so long for him to wake up again, because his magic was fighting to support the child, and unable to heal him. With the loss of the child, Harry could then (physically) recover.  
Some type of ‘Friends With Benefits’ relationship would evolve between Draco and Remus. They are not ‘Soul-Mates’ as Remus’ mate (Sirius) is dead and Draco never founds his. Perhaps Draco is in love with Harry and so never looks any further for his Soul-Mate? The true extent of Draco’s feelings for Harry is best left ambiguous. Does he truly love Harry as a brother, or is he deeply ‘in love’ with him? Only Draco really knows. Either way, Draco would never marry.  
~oo♥oo~

Concerning Some Random Facts …  
I don’t see that Severus would ever ‘bottom’ for this story. This Harry, although powerful, has had no real childhood. So I see him as someone who needs desperately to be ‘taken care of’, both in an emotional and physical sense. Also, Harry has enough pressure on him without having to add this extra responsibility, so I don’t see that he would ever ‘top’.  
With the release of power Harry experienced with the loss of his virginity he became more powerful than even Albus and Tom.  
Ginny died in the Final Battle, not Fred. Sorry – I just couldn’t do that to the twins! I like Ginny just fine, but she really has no place in this story.  
~oo♥oo~

Concerning Some Lines That Didn’t Fit In …  
“Did Draco kiss your cheek on his way out, just now?” Harry couldn’t help a sly smile as Severus pursed his lips in embarrassment.  
“Yes, it is a newly developed habit that I’ve had to endure over the past few weeks; a habit of which I have yet to break him.”  
“I think you’re going to have to get used to it Severus, and you should enjoy it for what it is. He loves you and you’re all he has left now.”  
“He has you.”  
“Yes, and I’m his ‘Baby Brother’, but that’s nothing to the connection he has with you. Besides,” Harry gave a most Slytherin smile. “I think it’s cute!”  
“Cute!” Severus was most indignant.  
“Yes.” Harry added a kiss of his own to Severus’ cheek. “Cute.”  
“Huff!” Severus’ snarky reply did nothing to hide his blush, Harry laughed.  
~~ // ~~

“If you were looking for a safe place, why would the Castle think to provide you with that cupboard?”  
“Uncle Vernon’s a very big man. He could never fit inside my cupboard under the stairs. So, even though I was still on punishment when he threw me inside, it was safe there because it meant the thrashing was over until next time.”  
“You were still on punishment? Wasn’t the beating enough?” Severus didn’t even try to hide his outrage at Harry’s casual tone, which was more than enough to tell anyone that these things occurred so often that Harry looked upon them as commonplace.  
“They let me out to do my chores of course, but I usually had to go without meals for a day or two after that."  
~oo♥oo~

Concerning A Great Challenge …  
Is anyone up for a challenge? I would have loved to have found a way to put this into the story, could you?  
“Why do you have to hate me because I have my Father’s face? Why couldn’t you love me because I have my Mother’s eyes?”  
“In time I may have been able to forgive you for being James Potter’s son. I do not think however, that I could ever forgive you for not being mine.” Harry reached up and touched Severus’ face gently, almost reverently.  
“That’s so unfortunate Severus.” He spoke softly, unable to hide the pain and sorrow in his voice. “You were my Mother’s best friend, and she loved you as such, but you will never again find a love and devotion like mine.”  
As Harry turned and walked slowly away, Severus told himself that he was immune to the tears in those green eyes.  
~oo♥oo~

 

Concerning A Favourite Quote About Harry … Just Because ...  
“Pregnant? … It took two very powerful wizards, a conception potion and a soul bond to attain Male Pregnancy! Additionally (even then) there had to be a need for deeper feelings as well; the light power infused in love was incredibly strong …” ~ “Content At Last” by Lilyseyes  
~oo♥oo~

Concerning Reviews …  
I would like to take this opportunity to thank everyone for their support, and wonderful reviews. It's great to see how people feel about my little story, and every little bit is appreciated.  
Please don't hesitate to contact me if you have any further questions or comments.  
I can't thank you all enough!  
~ Belldandy  
~oo♥oo~


End file.
